Play that Emotion
by grntrees
Summary: The Kenshin-gumi are all rock musicians and the new girl, Misao, is adjusting to her new life, new friends, and the man who stole her heart. OOCness. My first fic.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters nor most of the songs that will be used in this fic. Get it, got it, good!  
  
Play that Emotion  
  
Prologue  
  
"Misao hayaku!" A girl whispered to her friend while signaling her where to go. She was wearing a navy blue school uniform. Her hair was in a high ponytail. Almost instantly she disappeared around a corner.  
  
"Matte Kaoru!" Misao ran down the school hallways trying to catch up with her friend. It was quite a difficult task considering she was still in her ballet clothes and she was carrying multiple bags. Her purse, her book bag and an extra bag where she kept her school uniform.  
  
The girls finally reached the buildings back doors.  
  
"Okay you have to be extra careful cuz security can be kinda hectic at this time of the day." Kaoru warned Misao while peeking around the corner to see if any one was approaching.  
  
"Kinda hectic.?" Misao asked. She furrowed her eyebrows. "What if we get caught? Maybe this isn't such a good idea. Maybe..."  
  
Kaoru cut her off by forming her hand into a mouth and shutting it. "Maybe if you would have met me in the girls locker room at 1 like you were supposed to, then we wouldn't be in this situation now would we?" She waited for Misao to say anything. Nothing.  
  
"Good. Ikuzo." Kaoru grabbed Misao's arm and pulled the girl along with her through the doors. "Head for the garbage tanks!"  
  
"What for?" Misao asked trying to keep up with her friends speed.  
  
"We need them to jump over the gate."  
  
"We're jumping over the…" She was cut off again.  
  
"Yes we are!" Kaoru answered her question with an angered/annoyed voice.  
  
"Hai hai. Gomen." The girls reached the huge garbage tanks. Kaoru jumped on top of them first. Afterwards, Misao handed her all of her belongings and jumped on top of the tank herself. Finally both of them loaded climbed over the fence and ran down the streets.  
  
_'Here you go Misao. There's no turning back now. No regrets.'_ Misao thought to herself while they ran getting as far away from the school as possible.  
  
To be continued…

hayaku – hurry up

matte – wait

ikuzo – let's go

hai – yes

gomen - sorry


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters nor most of the songs that will be used in this fic. Get it, got it, good!  
  
Play that Emotion  
  
Chapter One  
  
BU DUM BUM BA DA BA BUM BUM!  
  
A girl sat on an amp playing her crimson red bass guitar. She wore long black leather pants with a short tank top which had the word 'Foxy' written in red. On top off her shirt she wore a waist length black leather jacket and on her feet she wore 3 inch flat heeled leather boots. Her hair was raven and waist length and her lips were as crimson as her nails and her bass guitar. She stopped playing chords to look around the warehouse with her brown eyes. The warehouse was a sanctuary where her along with other musicians go and show off or practice.  
  
"Where the hell are those two?" She asked no one in particular while glancing at the clock on the wall in front of her. As if answering her question, the door to the warehouse opened to her right. Low and behold in came Kaoru. _'In her school uniform I see and the new girl...in a ballet outfit. Oh God.'_ She rubbed her temple before getting up to approach the two girls.  
  
"You're late." She told Kaoru.  
  
"It's not her fault." Misao interfered. "I had ballet practice." The girl cringed her face in annoyance. Misao noted her reaction. "Sumimasen." Misao bowed repeatedly.  
  
"I iie. You don't have to do all that. Just don't be late next time."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"So you're Makimachi Misao." The girl spoke while circling around Misao. _'Good looking girl. She'll drive the men wild.'_ An evil smirk formed on her lips. "Let me see you with your hair down."  
  
Misao undid her perfect high bun and let her raven wavy locks fall down her back.  
  
"Pretty." The girl commented. "Now…what can you play?" she asked.  
  
"What would you like me to play?" Misao asked in return.  
  
"Here." The girl offered Misao her bass guitar. "Show me what you got." Misao placed all of her bags on the floor and grabbed the bass. She put the strap over her head unto her left shoulder. Everyone in the warehouse began to notice that there was a newcomer and abandoned there present task to observe. Misao closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.  
  
She began playing a slow steady melody. After like fifteen seconds she started to feel the music taking over. Misao started bopping her head forward while playing wide ranges and intervals at a nice speed. The "foxy" girl couldn't believe what she was listening to. No one in the warehouse could for that matter. Misao's left hand was sliding all over the bass' neck and she was hitting every note, every chord perfectly while her right hand randomly plucked the 4 strings. She ended her solo with 1 last low note that hummed throughout the entire warehouse.  
  
"Whoo!" Everyone started to clap and yell out how good Misao sounded. After a while they went back to doing other things.  
  
"You're pretty good. How long have you been playing?" The girl asked.  
  
"The bass..." Misao paused handing the bass back to its owner, "2 years."  
  
"What else do you play?" Kaoru asked this time.  
  
"I also play the guitar, acoustic for 11 years and electric for 4." She could feel the two girls staring at her and it was making her nervous. Unconsciously she grabbed a lock of her hair and stared to twirl it around her fingers. After a brief moment of silence she added, "I also know how to play the drums."  
  
"Wow Tokio wasn't kidding when she said she'd find a replacement for Tomoe." The girl said.  
  
"Did I hear someone mention my name?" A girl with long raven hair, half of it tied in a low pony tail walked up to the three girls. Misao turned to see her.  
  
"TO-KI-O!"  
  
"MI-SA-O!" The girls hugged. "It's been a while."  
  
"Yeah it has." Misao agreed.  
  
"Did I miss her audition?" Tokio asked the girl who loves red.  
  
"Yup. But let me tell you. She's perfect." She turned to Misao. "So what do you say? Wanna join Kuroi himitsu?"  
  
"Honto ni!" She looked at all of the girls and noticed their agreement. "Hai!"  
  
"By the way, watashi wa Takani Megumi desu. Doozo yoroshiku."  
  
"Doozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu."  
  
**********************************************  
  
"That concert kicked ass!" A man with chocolate brown eyes and crazy brown hair commented while stepping out of a car.  
  
His two friends exited the car as well. The three of them stood next to the beige Saturn and continued their conversation.  
  
"Someday we'll be up on a stage with hundreds of people cheering us on. Aoshi will be singing away..." he pretended to be holding a microphone. "…you'll be banging your drums..." he pointed to his red headed friend. "...you'll be playing your guitar and smoking at the same time." he pointed to his amber eyed friend.  
  
"Shut up ahou." The amber eyed man commanded before digging into his pants pocket to retrieve his cigarettes and a lighter.  
  
"Saitou you're shattering my dream here." The brown head whined.  
  
"Whatever ahou." Saitou replied.  
  
"Oi!" The brown head infuriated was about to attack Saitou.  
  
"Maa maa. Calm down you two. Band mates shouldn't be fighting." The red head interfered. "Sanosuke control your temper." He told the brown head. "And Saitou...well stop being such a dick."  
  
"Whatever Battousai."  
  
"It's Kenshin."  
  
"Same difference." Saitou took a drag of his cigarette with his left hand and flicked Sano with his right hand.  
  
"Blow me." Sanosuke retaliated. A motorcycle approached the trio and parked. A man with short raven hair wearing all black leather stepped up to Sanosuke. "Hey man." They did their "band handshake".  
  
"Let's go inside I wonder what the people of Sanctuary been up to since we've been gone." The man in black informed his friends.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"After a week of rehearsals I have come up with the perfect plan." Megumi approached the three girls with a notebook in hand. "Okay there are four of us right?"  
  
"Glad you can count." Tokio responded sarcastically.  
  
"Tokio." Megumi said her name in a threatening voice.  
  
"Gomen gomen. Please continue." Tokio spoke while raising her hands up as if surrendering.  
  
"Thank you. Anyways, all of us know how to play multiple instruments and that is key to our success." All of the girls looked at her with confusion on their faces. Megumi sighed. "Instead of us fighting about who's gonna play this or who's gonna play that, all of us will get a chance to play every instrument." She slammed her notebook on the table they were sitting at.  
  
"So we rotate." Misao added.  
  
"Rotate? How?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"When I sing, Misao will be lead guitar, Tokio bass, and Kaoru drums. When Kaoru sings, Tokio plays the lead guitar, I'll play bass, and Misao drums. When Tokio sings, Kaoru play lead guitar, I'll be the drums..." gives Tokio high five. "…and Misao will be bass. Finally, when Misao sings..."  
  
"But I can't sing." She told Megumi in a whinny voice. Megumi rolled her eyes.  
  
"But you will now Misao. Have faith in yourself. We have faith in you." Misao nodded her head. "Good! Now when Misao sings, I'll be lead guitar, Kaoru plays bass and Tokio plays drums. The lead guitarist will provide the back-up vocals. If more than one is needed the bassist will give aid and if more than two is needed the drummer will be back-up as well. I came up with this rotation based on each of our playing styles. Thank Kami-sama that we are so compatible. So minna-san wakarimasuka."  
  
"Hai!" All the girls answered in unison and enthusiastically.  
  
On the other side of the warehouse walked in the four most popular men of 'Sanctuary'. Almost immediately all of the females in the compound crowded the men and swamped them with questions that they didn't care to answer.  
  
Misao turned around to see what all the fuzz was about. "Who are those guys?" She asked Tokio who wasn't very happy to see obnoxious slutty girls hanging all over a certain amber eyed man.  
  
Before Tokio could say anything Megumi answered. "Their band is called Azrael and they are nothing but trouble. Stay away from them especially the lead singer." Then she picked up her crimson electric guitar and began to practice.  
  
Misao's blue-green eyes stared at the men until she had direct contact with blue-gray eyes. She immediately looked away. "S So why are they trouble?" She asked Kaoru while twirling her single braid around her fingers.  
  
Kaoru sighed. "Distracting, tempting, manipulating. take your pick. They're our rivals." She picked up her yellow-white bass. "Let's practice ne?" Kaoru smiled.  
  
"Hai!" Misao grabbed her beige acoustic guitar and positioned herself behind the microphone stand. Tokio tapped the two drumsticks together.  
  
"1 2 3 4."  
  
_'__I wonder who she is.'_ He thought to himself. _'Looks like I'll be working on a new conquest.'_ An evil smirked formed on the black leather wearing man as his blue-gray eyes focused on Misao.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Sumimasen- I'm sorry; excuse me.  
  
Iie- no  
  
Hai- yes  
  
Kuroi himitsu- black secret  
  
Honto ni- really!  
  
watashi wa- I am  
  
doozo yoroshiku/onegaishimasu- nice/pleased to meet you  
  
ahou- fool  
  
oi- hey  
  
maa- oh!/wow!/well!  
  
Gomen- I'm sorry  
  
Kami-sama- God  
  
Minna-san wakarimasuka- does everyone understand?  
  
Ne?- right? (seeking agreement)


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters nor most of the songs that will be used in this fic. Get it, got it, good!

Play that Emotion

Chapter Two

At the warehouse.

"Kuugun ni hairi check-learn-color tonde futte…" Megumi sat on an amp with a notebook on her lap and a pen in her hand. She was scribbling lyrics and rewriting them as she sang them in a low voice. "Atashi wa zenzen kankei nai…" Misao placed her guitar in its case and walked up to Megumi standing behind her. She looked over Megumi's shoulder to look at the lyrics. 

"So how is it coming?" Misao asked. Megumi turned her head to look at Misao.

"I think it's finished. We'll just have to see how it sounds." Megumi replied. Misao smiled and nodded her head. "Go tell Kaoru and…" Megumi stopped talking since she noticed that Misao's blue-green eyes were wide and staring at something in front of her. Megumi turned her head and whom she saw didn't please her at all. Her brown eyes narrowed instantly. "What do you want?" She asked a hint of anger in her voice.

"Oh come on Megumi. Is that a way to speak to your lovable cousin?" Blue-gray eyes locked with brown eyes. He had the most innocent pout she had ever seen and it made her sick.

"What do you want Aoshi?" She snapped back with more anger. But he wasn't really paying attention. He was to busy "admiring" the girl behind her. Misao couldn't take her eyes off of him. 

_'He is so gorgeous.'_ She thought as her eyes drifted from the tight black leather pants he was wearing to the black collard cuff sleeved shirt he wore with all of the buttons unbuttoned revealing his beautiful muscular chest. Then her eyes caught his perfect full lips. She stayed there for a while before finally resting on his ice blue-gray eyes…looking at her_. 'He's looking at me!'_ She screamed in her head before turning her head to the side. She felt a blush forming on her cheeks.

Megumi was pissed.

"Hello?!" She yelled. His attention went back to her. "What do you want?"

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Aoshi asked. Megumi's face furrowed and he smirked at that. He loved to annoy his cousin.

_'You son of a bitch.__ So you found your next victim huh?' _Megumi thought. She rolled her eyes. "Fine." She turned to look at Misao once again. "Misao…" She grabbed Misao wrist and pulled her in front of herself so that Misao was face to face with Aoshi. "This is my cousin Aoshi, the lead singer of the band Azrael. He's also Kaoru's half brother. So we know him very very well. He has quite a reputation with the ladies…" She locked eyes with Aoshi. "…ne?" Megumi had that don't-look-at-me-like-that-I-didn't-say-anything-wrong-you're-screwed-look and then she smiled.

'_Bitch.'_ Aoshi thought. "It's not that big of a reputation. Nice to meet you Misao." He extended his hand. She accepted and they shook hands. He didn't let go. "Very nice." He added in a seductive voice while looking into her eyes. Misao pulled away. She didn't want him to notice that her hand was on the verge of trembling intensely from his hold. To bad. He knew. He smirked. "Well…Megumi, I also came to remind you that today our loyal members of 'Sanctuary' vote for the bands who are going to participate at the Rock fest."

"And…?" She asked.

"Well…Misao joined Kuroi Himitsu only 2 weeks ago. After Tomoe quit you guys haven't performed for months and…"

"And…?" She asked this time through gritted teeth. Megumi new what he was implying and she didn't like it.

Aoshi smiled. He was getting the reaction he desired. "Are you sure you girls are ready? I mean it'd be a shame if you went up there and weren't prepared." He finished. He observed Megumi's face. Her lips were a thin line, her eyes narrowed, her eyebrows furrowed. She was about to say something but was interrupted.

"We will be ready Aoshi. Don't underestimate Kuroi Himitsu or you'll regret it. Now if you'll excuse us we have more important matters to attend to. Let's go Megumi." Misao's voice held passion, dedication and fury. She wasn't gonna let anyone insult her band. No one. Megumi was simply startled and Aoshi…

_'So you're a little fighter aren't you? It'll take me more time to make you mine but it'll be worth it._' He watched her go lust in his eyes and that damn evil smirk of his formed on his lips again before he returned to his position as the lead singer of Azrael.

******************************************

"Honestly, who the fuck does he think he is?!" Megumi placed the guitar strap over her head. She then hooked up her guitar to the amp. She paused to look at Misao. "Stay away from that asshole. He's nothing but trouble." She looked ready to kill.

"Calm down. This is exactly what he wants." Misao was trying to comfort Megumi. There was loud laughter and when both girls looked in the direction it was coming from they saw Aoshi, Kenshin and Sanosuke laughing and pointing at them. "Correction, exactly what they want." Misao shook her head and picked up her own guitar. Kaoru and Tokio entered the warehouse and walked towards the girls. Kaoru noticed Megumi's face. 

_'Only one person can piss her off that bad._' She thought before she spoke to Misao. "So what did the asshole of my half brother say to her now?"

"He's underestimating us. Said we wouldn't be ready for tonight's try out." Misao replied while playing chords.

"Is that a fact?" Tokio looked over at the boys. Saitou and the rest of the guys were looking at them. She stuck out her middle finger. She didn't even bother to wait for their reaction and placed her attention on her band mates. "They'll see, don't worry about it Meg. So how are the lyrics?"

"Pretty good demo…" Megumi looked at the guys. She smiled. "I have to change some words."

***************************************************

"Hai hai. Yes I'm doing all of my homework. Yes I'm doing very well in ballet. Of course I made friends. No I don't have a boyfriend! And no I am not having sex! Jesus! Okay… Yeah… yeah I'll be a very good girl. Will you shut up and go already?! Tell Okon and Omasu I said hi. Take care Jiya and stop chasing those poor girls you pervert. Love you." Misao hung up the phone. She was talking to her grandfather in Kyoto. She missed him a lot. He was like her best friend even though he was an old pervert. She could tell him anything. Well almost anything. She didn't tell him about her being in a band.

_'What shall I wear for tonight?'_ She got up from her queen sized bed and walked over her closet. _'Hmm…' _She picked a blue and black v-neck Chinese styled shirt. It was sleeveless and had a collar. The v went down to her ribs. She also picked long black bellbottom pants that covered her feet and black 3 inch flat heeled shoes. 

……

Misao now stood in front of her bedroom mirror. She grabbed two black chopsticks and put up her hair. Many locks fell to frame her face and down her back. It looked messy but nice. She put on black eyeliner and blue eye shadow which reall_y _brought out the blue in her eyes. Finally she put on some lip gloss. She pressed her lips together and smiled_. 'Go get em'.'_

***********************************************

The warehouse called 'Sanctuary' was packed with people. The place was closed down many years ago due to the bankruptcy of its owner. Furniture and antiques were stored there. One day a group of kids trespassed into the warehouse and found it to be a good place to throw parties. Over the years kids would go there to hang out. Finally in the present era, musicians found it to be a great place to practice. Many of the musicians are kids of wealth. So they began to invest into the warehouse and eventually society decided to let their children keep the place.

Misao stepped out of Megumi's red Ferrari along with Megumi, Tokio and Kaoru. The four girls grabbed their instruments and headed for the building. The music was intense. Everyone was having a good time drinking, dancing or socializing. Misao had never seen anything like it.

"Misao!" Megumi yelled getting her attention. "This way." Megumi jerked her head in the direction they should go to. The girls reached the "backstage". "How you doing?" Megumi asked Misao. "Nervous?"

"A little…demo daijoubu." She gave her band mates a warm smile.

"You look hot!" Kaoru added.

Kaoru herself was wearing a yellow, white, and black plaid suit. A short skirt that went 2 or 3 inches above her knees and a white collard shirt, the bottom portion was tied in a cute knot revealing her stomach and several buttons unbuttoned at the top revealing cleavage. Over her shirt she wore a yellow sweater which she kept unbuttoned as well. She wore white socks that stopped just below the knee and black shoes that looked like school shoes only they had 4 inch thick heels. Her hair was in a high ponytail held by a yellow ribbon and she only wore lip gloss.

"You too." Misao responded. _'That sexy school girl look is gonna kill em'.'_ She looked at Megumi. Megumi was wearing her usual black leather pants and black leather boots. She had on a small sleeveless black shirt. Her stomach was bare making her low rise pants very visible. Megumi had nice curves and her bellybutton was pierced. Of course the ring was red along with her nails her lipstick some of the many bracelet she wore on both wrist and the choker around her neck. Her hair was in a loose low ponytail that fell over her shoulder.

_'The bad ass look._' Finally Misao observed Tokio. Tokio wore a small purple t-shirt that revealed a bit of her lower stomach with low rise black bellbottom jeans. She wore black 4 inch flat heeled tennis shoes. She had a purple wrist band on her left wrist and many black bracelets on the other. Her hair was in a mid messy ponytail/bun and she had black eye shadow and glittery lip gloss.

_'The tomboy look.'_ Misao told Tokio and Megumi she thought they looked great and received her compliments. 

……

The current band finished playing and the crowd went nuts. The cheers got even louder when Azrael stepped on the stage. The four men couldn't look more arrogant than if you literally kissed their ass and told them you enjoyed doing it, especially Aoshi.

Aoshi grabbed the mic, still on its stand, and yelled, "How is everybody doing tonight?!" The crowed erupted. He turned his body slightly and extended his arm towards Kenshin. The redhead wore a short sleeved bottom up shirt unbuttoned and blue jeans with black lugs. His hair was loose. "On drums we have Himura Kenshin!" Kenshin did a quick drum roll and flicked his hair with the drumsticks. The girls went crazy.

Aoshi continued, "To my right on lead guitar is Saitou Hajime!" Saitou was wearing a black sleeveless muscle shirt with black pants and black boots. His hair was slick back with four bangs falling on his face and he held a cigarette between his lips. He played a short solo on his guitar then he removed the cigarette from his mouth, blew out the smoke and smirked. Again the girls went crazy. (Wai! Wai! Saitou! Aishiteru!!!! Ahem…)

"To my left on the bass is Sagara Sanosuke!" He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, khaki pants and white tennis shoes. His hair still up and crazy. Sano played a couple of low sexy notes followed by the wink of his eye." More loud cheers and cat calls. "And I'm Shinomori Aoshi." He was in his usual all black attire with his short black raven hair parted down the middle and bangs covering his eyes. He played notes on his guitar and gave the microphone a grunt. "We are Azrael 'the angel of death'!" Once again the crowd went loud and the music began…

To be continued…

demo – but

daijoubu – it's okay 


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters nor most of the songs that will be used in this fic. Get it, got it, good!

Play that Emotion

Chapter Three

_I've pricked my heart _

_I am the trigger _

_ Kagayaku kotosae wasureta machiwa Neon no kouzui muyuubyouno mure _

_Kusatta__ yokubouno fukidamarino naka miageta yozorawo kirikizandeita biru _

_Yumeno__ nai kono sekai _

As the band played, back-stage Misao's nerves and curiosity were getting the best of her. She heard Aoshi introduce his band and though a part of her told her to forget about it, she simply couldn't. She searched for Megumi and saw that she was occupied talking to other musicians. Misao knew Megumi would get the most angry if she got caught "peeking" at Aoshi. Misao walked up to the side of the stage. She could see Sanosuke jamming away on his bass and if she looked more to the left… there he was.

_Kagayaku__ hoshisae mienai tokaide yozorani owariwo sagashimotomete _

_Konoyoni__ kazashita hosoi yubisaki kotaewo sagashimotometeiru _

_Yurete__ yurete ima kokoroga nanimo shinjirarenaimama _

_Saiteitanowa__ my rosy heart _

_Yurete__ yurete kono sekaide aisurukotomo dekinumama _

_Kanashiihodo__ azayakana hanabiranoyouni _

_ROSIER Aishita kiminiwa ROSIER Chikazukenai _

_ROSIER Dakishimerarenai ROSIER Itoshisugite _

_I've pricked my heart _

Misao just stared at him. The way he sang the words, his expressions, and his movements. It was almost as if he became someone completely different. Suddenly, Misao sensed someone standing beside her.

"K Kaoru?" Misao's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Don't worry I won't tell Megumi. Actually, I was kind of surprised of finding you here." Kaoru turned to look at the men playing. Her eyes paused when the red head came into perfect view.

"You were? Then why are you here?" Misao asked looking at Kaoru. But Kaoru was too transfixed on Kenshin. Misao turned her head to see exactly what was so interesting to Kaoru. _'Uh huh'_ She thought in a teasing voice. "Kaoru?"

"Huh?" Kaoru looked at Misao all confused like. Then she realized that she was pretty much drooling over Kenshin and that Misao must have noticed. _'Shit.'_ "Eto… weareafterthenextband. So…ja ne!" Saying that, Kaoru quickly left Misao's side.

Misao inwardly smiled as she watched her friend walk away. _'They'd look cute together.'_ Her attention went back to the band that was playing. Blue-green eyes met blue-gray eyes and she froze. Aoshi was looking at her while he sang. Occasionally he would shift back to the audience, but he would always go back to her. 

　

_Yurete__ yurete ima kokoroga nanimo shinjirarenaimama _

_Saiteitanowa__ my rosy heart _

_Yurete__ yurete kono sekaide aisurukotomo dekinumama _

_Kanashiihodo__ azayakana hanabiranoyouni _

_ROSIER Aishita kiminiwa ROSIER Chikazukenai _

_ROSIER Dakishimerarenai ROSIER Jibun saemo _

_ROSIER Aishita kiminiwa ROSIER Chikazukenai _

_ROSIER Dakishimerarenai ROSIER Itoshisugite _

_ROSIER Aishita kiminiwa ROSIER Chikazukenai _

_ROSIER Dakishimerarenai ROSIER Itoshisugite _

_"I am the trigger" _

The song ended and the warehouse filled with yells and applause. Aoshi took a bow, grabbed the mic and yelled, "Arigatou!" The audience continued to applause even after all of the members of Azrael abandoned the stage. Aoshi was the last to exit. He walked towards the side of the stage and stopped in front of Misao.

She was gonna faint. Seeing him all sweaty, his face flushed and his bare features was too much for her to handle. Her blood was boiling. So was his. "G Good job." She managed to say. He stepped in closer. She stepped back until she could feel herself against the wall. 

He placed his palms on the wall, one on each side of her. She was trapped. He took in her scent, his nose rubbing her neck, and whispered in her ear, "Thank you Misao." He tilted his head slightly upward which made their lips merely centimeters apart. But the cheering of the crowd as the next band took their positions snapped her out of her trance and she turned away. _'Damn. I was so close.'_ He thought.

"I gotta go." She ducked under his arm and headed for back-stage. His eyes never left her retrieving form._ 'Stupid, stupid, stupid.' _She smacked her forehead. _'Misao no baka.__ Concentrate. Breathe. Concentrate. Breathe._' Misao sat on a chair and continued reciting those two words over and over in her head until Tokio tapped her in the back.

"Ready?" Tokio asked. Misao simply nodded.

******************************************

The 4 girls got on stage. All of the men began to applause and throw cat calls. Megumi stepped up to the mic.

She screamed into the mic in her most husky and seductive voice ever. "HELLO BOYZ!!!" The men exploded. She walked over to the drums with the mic in her hand. "On drums tonight we have Kamiya Kaoru!" Kaoru banged on the drums and gave the crowed a 'V'.

"Yeah baby! Ouch!" The men yelled.

Megumi walked over to Tokio. "On bass we have Takagi TO-KI-O!" Tokio played her quick solo then she shot up her left arm, her hand made a fist excluding her forefinger and her pinky which were sticking out. More cheers as the crowd shot up their arms and did the same. Megumi crossed the stage to approach Misao. "Our newest member, Makimachi Miii-saooo!" Misao instantly began to play her electrifying solo. When she finished she spoke into her mic in her own seductive voice.

"Hi." The crowed instantly loved her with applauses and cheers.

Megumi returned to her place and put the mic back on its stand. "Watashi wa Takani Megumi baby! Kuroi Himitsu!" She turned her back on the audience and the music started. She kept her back turned playing her guitar and doing a sexy dance throughout the entire musical intro. At last she faced the audience again and started to sing.

_Kuugun__ ni hairi check-learn-color tonde futte  
Taigai wakaishuu shuran __nara__ yotte haite_

Aoshi and the guys left back-stage and became part of the crowd. They were pretty surprised that the girls sounded good up there. Megumi saw them amongst the sea of people. As she continued to sing the words her eyes shifted from Sano to Aoshi and they noticed.  
_  
Ai to iu kisei no gainen tatte ii kagen usero  
Hattari kamasu yoyuu o datsumora ni toujiro yo_

_  
Fuck off, Fuck Off G-Men  
  
Jouji omae wa higaisha ni moshite kutte  
You wa wakaishuu omou nara yatte dashite  
  
Kussetsu ya boudoku ni yokkakatte gei to yonde  
Kakkou ii omeshimono ni poozu totte enjirya ii  
  
Fuck off, Fuck Off G-Men  
  
Ii tai, maa ii tai  
Atashi wa zenzen kankei nai  
  
Fuck off, shine_

When Megumi sang those last three words her gaze was upon Aoshi. The crowd began to cheer. Soon they were chanting 'Kuroi Himitsu' over and over again. The girls left the stage and headed back-stage.

"Oh my God do you hear that?!" Kaoru screamed while hugging Megumi. "They fucking love us!" The girls started to laugh.

"We're back and better than ever." Megumi added. "I can't believe it!" She hugged Misao. "Thank you. Thank you so much"

"Iie… thank you. I've never felt so alive before." Misao hugged Megumi back, a huge grin on her face.

"Shh. Listen!" Tokio waved for them. The crowd was still chanting their name. 

The host named the 3 winning bands that would perform at the Rock fest. Azrael, of course, an all male band called Toxic Hell and last, but not least, Kuroi Himitsu.

****************************************************

At Saitou's apartment…

"Fuck off? Fuck off?! Ooh I swear." Aoshi's hands were balled up into fist. His face, on the other hand, showed no signs of emotion. The men sat in the living room couch directly in front on the TV. Saitou merely smirked as he took another drag from his cigarette. Kenshin shook his head before getting up to go to the kitchen.

_'We need some alcohol.'_ Kenshin thought. He scratched his scarred left cheek and looked at Sanosuke. Sanosuke face was furrowed. _'Guess he ain't taking it well either.'_

Aoshi let out a sigh. "Damn that Megumi." He smiled. "She falls and gets right back up again." He spoke to no one in particular.

"What I wanna know is… why was she directing some of that shit to me?" Sanosuke asked.

'_Hmm…why indeed?_' Aoshi thought. '_Why indeed?'_

To be continued…

A/N:

The first song in this chapter is 'Rosier' by Luna Sea.

This town that has forgotten even its shine, Is filled with neon floods and sleepwalking crowds  
In the snowdrift of rotten ambition, stood buildings that cut up the towering night sky into pieces 

No dreams, no hope in this world 

In this city where even twinkling stars cannot be seen I search for the end in the night sky  
The slender fingertip that I held up over my head this night is searching for an answer

Now my uncertain mind cannot believe in anything  
What bloomed was my rosy heart  
In this uncertain world even love is not possible  
Like petals that are mournfully bright 

ROSIER You whom I loved ROSIER I cannot get closer  
ROSIER I cannot hold tight ROSIER Too dear to my heart

ROSIER You whom I loved ROSIER I cannot get closer  
ROSIER I cannot hold tight ROSIER Not even myself 

The second song is 'Fukou Jiman' by Ringo Shiina

Join the air force "Check-Learn-Color" Take off and land  
For their drunken frenzies most of the young crowd just drink and puke  
  
Forget the existing concept of "love" and just bug off  
If you got time for bluffin' then spend it on demoralization, man  
  
Fuck off Fuck off G-men  
  
You normally act like the victim to get it  
In other words you young crowd just screw and cum anytime  
  
Rely on refraction and blasphemy and call it a performance  
You should just pose in some cool threads and just fake it, man  
  
Fuck off Fuck off G-men  
  
That's fine, just fine with me  
It has nothing to do with me  
  
Fuck off and die

arigatou – thank you

ja ne – see ya

baka – stupid

Sarryn- Thanks much.

len- Thanks for the comment and the advice. I fixed it.

kurara- Misao can sing, she just never had. She will though.

genocide ex-sync*in- Of course. They'll be lots of romance between the other obvious pairs. ^_^.

Karasu- Thanks. It's rated R mostly for language. I'm just taking precautions.

Noa- Hey! I'm a big fan. And yeah it is fun to make him that way. But you know a woman can change a man. he he he

jasperita- Thank you very much.

C M Howell- Sexy would be the word. You will see all the pairs in due time.

Minna-san Arigatou! I'm new at this so I'm still learning and growing as I go along. Ja ne.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters nor most of the songs that will be used in this fic. Get it, got it, good!

Play that Emotion

Chapter Four

"And…1, 2, 3, 4. Pivot 2, 3, 4. Up! 2, 3, 4. And…hold." Yamashita san, Tokyo High Schools ballet instructor, approached the ballerinas. Telling them to hold meant they had to do the splits in a standing up position and remain that way. Misao hated having to remain that way. After inspecting several girls, Yamashita san finally made it to Misao. "Wonderful Misao. Simply wonderful." She clasped her hands together and looked at Misao wide eyed. Misao could have sworn they were sparkling.

"Arigatou." Misao said. '_Now can we please put our legs down?'_ She thought, irritated.

As if Yamashita san read her mind, "Girls you may put your legs down. Now…" She walked over to the front of the dance studio. All eyes fell upon her tall and lean figure. She was a very beautiful woman with long brown hair, kept in a tight bun, and green eyes. "You have all been informed that there will be a dance concert this winter. Our school has been asked to perform 'The Swan Lake'." All of the ballerinas except for Misao were overjoyed. "Girls, you can all dance wonderfully but after very close observation I have decided that Misao will be the role of the Swan Lake princess." Everyone began to murmur and whisper amongst themselves.

'_You're kidding…'_ Was all Misao could think of as her dance mates gathered around her. _'Why me?'_

*******************************************

"Eeeeh!" Kaoru yelled at Misao as they walked over to Sanctuary. "You got the lead? But…but…"

"I know." Misao combed her hair back with her hand. "How am I gonna find the time for rehearsals? Megumi is gonna flip!" She said in a worried voice.

"Wakarimasen. Hmm…" Kaoru responded. Her face furrowed. "Dammit Misao! Why are you dancing anyways?!

"For my mother." Misao answered in barely a whisper. She looked at Kaoru straight in her sapphire eyes. "My parents died when I was very young." The girls sat on a street bench. Misao continued, "My mom used to dance ballet. She was the best. Even after she had me, she kept on dancing. I want to be like her." Misao looked up to the sky and closed her eyes. Memories of her mother flashed by. Kaoru broke the sudden silence.

"Then why do you play?"

Misao smiled and opened her eyes. She turned her head to look at Kaoru. "My father was a rebel. He was always getting into trouble when he was young. He loved Rock 'n Roll. I remember when I was 4, I would watch him play the guitar for hours and never get sick of it. On my 6th birthday he bought me my very first acoustic guitar." Misao grabbed her single braid and began to twirl it around her fingers. "They were so different. That was a true case of opposites attract."

"You miss them a lot don't you?" Kaoru asked with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Yes, very much. I was only six but I knew…I knew that I would never see my parents again. Jiya, my grandfather, didn't really want me playing. He wants be to be so much like my mother. Losing his only child really hit him hard. I haven't even told him about Kuroi Himitsu yet." She looked up at the sky again.

"I'd like to meet him." Kaoru said getting Misao's focus on her. "You're a strong girl. You'll manage. I'll help you figure out a schedule ne?" She smiled.

"Hai!" Misao nodded.

The girls got up and continued to walk.

********************************

Sanosuke walked across the warehouse determined to get some answers. He wanted to know exactly why was it that Megumi "directed" some of those words to him. He's been around her for too long. He knew that something wasn't quite right. 

'_She never did that before.'_ He thought. A couple more steps and he was standing directly in front of her. She was sitting on the usual amp holding her usual bass and writing in her usual notebook. "Ahem!" She looked up.

"Nani?"

_'Nani?__ Nani?!'_ It wasn't the question 'what' that awoke the anger inside of him. It was the way she said it. So sweet and so innocent, like she did nothing to stir such emotions within him. His face must have showed his thoughts because he could have sworn he saw the corner of her lips lift upward. '_That's it.'_ His arms shot forward and before she knew it, Megumi was being pulled towards the back door of the warehouse.

"Hanashite!" She yelled while trying to pull herself away. Sanosuke pushed the back door open with a swift kick. Only when he heard the door shut behind them did he release her. "What the fuck is your problem?!" She yelled pointing her finger at him.

"That shit you pulled off yesterday!" He yelled back pointing as well.

"They were lyrics to a song. What's the big fucking deal?!" She threw her arms up to emphasize. He stepped forward and grabbed her arm pulling her into him.

"I don't like to be told to fuck off, especially by you. What did I ever do to you, huh?!" His brown eyes pierced into her cinnamon brown eyes. She looked away.

"Nothing. You didn't do ANYTHING! You're becoming just like he is. Stupid, manipulating and insensitive! You weren't like that before!" She tried to pull away again but his grip was firm.

"You're one to talk. This men-are-losers-and-women-should-rule-the-world theory you have is pretty fucking pathetic Megumi."

"OH! FUCK OFF!!" She pushed him harshly with her free arm.

"I already told you…I don't like being told to fuck off especially by the likes of you!" He grabbed her other arm and kissed her forcefully on the lips. She struggled at first but she couldn't help it. This is what she wanted. She wanted it for a very long time. 

He pushed her against the building and continued his "assault". Their tongues danced together and their hands explored each other. Sanosuke left her mouth to attack her neck as his hand snaked its way down and into her black leather pants. She moaned as her hands went up his white t-shirt caressing his back. 

"You…y...you jerk." She muttered half moaned. He was pushing her to the edge.

He smirked against her lips. "Shut up. You know you love me." He worked his way up to her ear and bit it, his hand was still… (A/N: Well you know. Ahem)

"I…I love to hate you." One of her hands started to dig its nails into his lower back while the other one grabbed his "friend".

"Ah!" He moaned. "Yeah well I hate to love ya." He scanned the dark and abandoned alley to make sure no one was around. Claiming her lips again, the two fell into bliss.

******************************

"Where's Megumi." Misao asked Tokio who was practicing on her electric guitar.

"Who knows?" She answered. "I left to go use the bathroom and when I got back she was M I A."

"Yare, yare. And she yells at us for disappearing." Kaoru added while pulling down her blue plaid skirt. "I wrote a good song for the Rock festival."

"Since when do you write little sister?" All of the girls focused on the source. Aoshi. "Don't all say hello at once now." He said sarcastically. He winked at Misao causing her to look away and blush.

"Ne? Oniichan?! Isn't there a girl's life you want to ruin somewhere?" Kaoru questioned. His eyes narrowed.

"Whatever. Well guess I should get to practice. Sayonara ladies." He bowed at them. "See ya later Misao." He spoke in a baritone voice sending shivers down her spine.

'_He's such a tease. Mou! Stop thinking about him!'_ Misao mentally slapped herself. "Let me see the song Kaoru." She walked up to Kaoru.

"Since we rotate you'll be playing the drums. Your parts uh…challenging." Kaoru handed Misao a sheet with the drum part. Misao read through it. She looked up from her paper.

"Are you nuts?"

"Let me see." Tokio snatched the paper and read it. "We should have known you would come up with something like this." Tokio spoke still looking at the paper.

"Something like what?" Megumi appeared out of nowhere. Actually, she came out of the restroom. She had to touch up for particular reasons.

"Where'd you go?" Tokio questioned.

"I went for a walk. I had writers block and I needed to release some tension." Well half the truth is better than no truth, right. Tokio handed the paper to Megumi. Megumi scanned through it.

"Kaoru?" Megumi's face was blank.

"What?" Kaoru asked in a worried tone.

"You're a genius." Megumi replied with a huge grin.

********************************

Saitou and Kenshin were at their usual spot practicing. Sanosuke had disappeared with Megumi and Aoshi was bothering his sister and her friends yet again. Saitou stopped plucking his guitar to remove the cigarette on his lips.

"Don't you find it odd?" Saitou spoke to no one in particular.

"What?" Kenshin stared at Saitou.

"That Azrael and Kuroi Himitsu are rivals yet we seem to have fallen for each other." He took another drag of his cigarette.

Kenshin blinked in confusion. 

"Never mind ahou. You are so dense battousai." Saitou let the smoke exit through his nostrils.

"Are you still in love with Tokio?" Kenshin asked in a serious tone.

Saitou took one last drag before dropping the tube of cancer and crushing it with his feet. He blew out the smoke and continued to practice on his guitar. Kenshin let out a sigh and continued to bang on his drums.

_'Guess you still are.'_

To be continued…

wakarimasen – I don't know

nani – what

hanashite – let go

yare yare – well well

oniichan – big brother

A/N: Hmm I don't know what came over me when I wrote this chapter. Ah well. *shakes head*. Let me know what you guys think. Ja ne.

jaded: Thank you very much. And I know. I always sucked at grammar. 

Noa: Yup it was. I thought the sing was perfect. The girls will do more stuff to piss the guys of during performances. And I'm working on AxM. ^_^. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters nor most of the songs that will be used in this fic. Get it, got it, good!

**A/N**: I apologize for taking such a long time to update my story. You see when I come up with a story it's all good and kosher until I actually have to write it down. It's horrible I know. And I've had writers block for quite some time. This is bad since I usually write 4 or more songs per month and I haven't composed anything new since December. *sigh*. Alas on with the show. Oh! This chapter contains a Fushigi Yuugi spoiler. Can't say I didn't warn ya.

Play that Emotion

Chapter Five

"NURIKOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"Kaoru *sniff* shut the hell up *sniff*." Megumi grabbed the box of tissue on Misao's lap and handed them to a very hysterical crying Kaoru.

"I can't believe he's dead. I…" Tokio covered her face with both hands and proceeded to cry like a baby.

"You guys *sniff* are pathetic *sniff*." Megumi blew her nose on some tissue and wiped away a couple of tears from her cheeks.

"Megumi, its okay to cry." Misao paused to continue her crying. After she recomposed herself she continued her speech. "We all loved Nuriko…so much!" She hugged Megumi forcefully a she began to cry once again. This time Megumi couldn't take it much longer. The shock she received when her favorite character spoke his last words was too much for her to bear.

"Nuriko! Doshite! Naze! It's not fair!" Insert more crying. "And poor Tasuki. Did you see his face? They were like best friends!" Kaoru joined the hug as did Tokio and the sobs continued for quite some time.

"Guys?" Megumi looked up. "We have serious issues when were sitting here embraced in a group hug crying over a dead _anime_ character." All the girls looked at each other and started to laugh.

"I've had enough Fushigi Yuugi for one night." Tokio said while getting up to go to the kitchen.

"Well it's only 11 o'clock. What do you guys want to do?" Megumi asked.

"Let's go out dancing." Kaoru suggested.

Megumi looked at Misao. "Sounds good. Misao get ready for a night of dancing with Kuroi Himitsu."

"HAI!"

*************************************************

_Do you think you're better off alone_

_Do you think you're better off alone_

Aoshi, Sano, Kenshin and Saitou walked into the night club 'Akabeko'. They headed straight for the comfortable black leather couches located at the back of the club. 

The back of the club was more secluded but you could still see the people on the dance floor, the bar and any one entering the club. The club itself was pretty big. It was dark but neon lights and black lights provided enough light. The dance floor was huge but was still always packed with people so the whole club itself was danced upon. There were cages and pedestals for any one who wanted to show off, a small stage for performances, and a huge TV screen behind the stage. Near the bar there were stairs to go up to the balcony that surrounded the entire club. Many people loved to go up there and dance or just look down at what was happening on the main floor.

As soon as Aoshi's butt touched the leather seat many girls sat next to him surrounding him. They played with his hair, kissed his cheeks, and much more. To put it short, they acted like the sluts they were. Kenshin, Sano and Saitou began there usual game of cards. From Spades to Goldfish they were constantly competing on who was better. Kenshin had a cute little blond with a cute little pink dress sitting on his lap. Any other day Sanosuke would have had the same or even better but his heart was loyal to a certain fox so instead he was accompanied by a nice glass of gin and tonic. Saitou wasn't one to let just any woman have the distinguished privilege to be near him so his accompaniment was indeed his Marlboro Red.

The four most wanted men by the female population continued their current task as the dance music played throughout the club giving all the guest adrenaline. In fact, they were so preoccupied they did not notice the four most wanted women by the _male_ population enter the club.

……

"Let's go over by the bar." Kaoru said as she walked over to the bar.

Tokio approached Misao. "Be very careful with Kaoru. She loves to get drunk. It's her one flaw."

"Yeah her one flaw other than her temper." Megumi added. The three girls went to the bar to catch up with their friend who was currently downing her second shot of Tequila. "Kaoru! Jesus Christ! Slow the fuck down!"

"Don't talk." Kaoru gave Megumi a Tequila shot. "Drink."

……

Sanosuke and Saitou were having a standoff. They were staring at each other with all the hatred in the world. Something was bound to happen. 

"Saitou…do you have a 7?" Sano asked.

"Ahou…" Sanosuke grinned. "Go fish." 

"Teme!" Sanosuke was prepared to clobber Saitou in the face.

"Maa maa. Calm down. Just go fish already."

….

The girls were laughing. The girls were having fun.

_Unemployment at a record high  
People coming, people going, people born to die _

"Let's go dance. This is my song." Tokio told Misao while dragging her out to the dance floor.

"We'll just stay here drinking!" Kaoru yelled. Megumi was still laughing.

_People in the world try to make ends meet  
You try to ride car, train, bus, or feet  
I said you got to work hard to want to compete  
It's like that, and that's the way it is  
Huh!_

Tokio and Misao were dancing when Tokio noticed a group of guys break dancing. 

"I'll be right back." Tokio danced her way over to the group and watched as different boys went up and did their thing. One guy attempted to do a freeze move and failed. She showed her disappointment by shaking her head.

"Oh and you can do better?" The boy asked. She pushed him aside and started doing her moves. 

_Bills fly higher every day  
We receive much lower pay  
I'd rather stay young, go out and play  
It's like that, and that's the way it is_

She ended by doing the move he was trying to do.

"Way better." 

_Huh!_

The battle continued with Tokio always having the upper hand with her moves. Misao in her drunken state just laughed while she watched.

"Friend of yours?"

Misao turned around to look into a nice muscular ivory chest. She tilted her head back and clashed into beautiful clear green eyes. She nodded her head still hypnotized by the very sight of him. He had dark brown hair that went down to his shoulders, a very mature face and a very nice masculine body. "Damn you're gorgeous." _'Did I just say that out loud?'_

……

"Ahou do you have a five?" Saitou asked Sano while blowing out his smoke.

Sano was about to hand Saitou a card but brought it back. "'go' fish!" Saitou was fuming as Sano and Kenshin laughed.

"Kuruso."

……

Misao and the stranger were dancing on the small stage.

"So what's you're name?" He asked.

"Misao. What's yours?"

"Shiro the gorgeous. You told me yourself remember?" He smirked at her.

"I'm drunk I can say anything I want." She smiled. The two continued dancing.

_Yo__ no he deseado  
Jamas en la vida  
Cambiarme por nadie  
Pues con mis defectos  
Y con mis virtudes  
siempre supe aceptarme_

Aoshi sat on his favorite couch with a girl on his lap currently sucking on his neck. He tilted her head back by pulling on her long red hair and pressed his lips against hers. But for some reason, his mind was distracted. He had this gut feeling that there was something happening. Something important. He opened his eyes and saw _something_ that made his blood boil. Misao. _His _Misao was dancing salsa with another man. They looked like professionals with every step and every turn. But that's not all they looked like. They looked like lovers. Oh yes. They looked into each others eyes. Drowning. The caresses. Longing. The closeness. Desire.

_De mis fracasos, mis amores  
Siempre aprendi de mis errores  
Pero nunca celos  
O envidia de nadie  
Jamas yo senti_

Aoshi pushed the girl off of his lap, got up and headed towards the pair that awoke the devil within him.

_Hasta__ que el destino  
Me puso ante mi  
Tu mirada de angel  
Y asi comenze mi obsesion  
Mi delirio por conquistarte_

Sanosuke noticed Aoshi's sudden exit and followed his friend with his eyes until he too saw what angered Aoshi. "Uh oh. Hey guys I'll be right back." He rushed trying to catch up with Aoshi when a certain familiar laughter got his attention. Glancing at the bar he saw Kaoru and Megumi his 'girlfriend' surrounded by men buying them drinks. He heard them placing bets on Megumi about her guessing the name of songs or something like that. Whatever it was he didn't care. He had to get them out of there now. He turned around and whistled to Saitou and Kenshin. When they looked up he pointed to the bar. Seeing Kaoru sitting on the counter with a handsome blond standing between her legs whispering in her ear was more than he could stand. 

BAM! The cute little blond with the cute little pink dress landed not so cutely on the floor since Kenshin pushed her off his lap. Saitou noticed how his violet eyes were now amber like his own.

"Ahou."

_Pero__ al saber que no eras libre  
No me aleje  
Y en cambio quise estar  
Lo mas cerca posible de ti  
Espiarte y seguirte alli donde vas_

Still dancing Shiro swirled Misao around a couple of times. Misao was too dizzy and lost her footing crashing into his chest. She looked up, he looked down. Caught in the moment they kissed. It was so sweet and innocent. Shiro placed his hands on her back to bring her in closer. Surprised by the sudden movement she gasped. He took advantage of this and put his tongue in her mouth. The sweet innocent kiss got sweeter and passionate as Misao wrapped her arms around his neck. 

_Envidia__  
Me muero de celos y envidia  
Pensando en la forma en que el te acaricia  
Y siempre me estoy imaginando  
Las veces que el te hace suya  
No puedo aguantar tantos celos  
Me muero de envidia_

She felt someone behind her grab her by the belt and pull her away from Shiro.

_Que__ celos  
Los malditos celos  
Estos celos con mi vida van a terminar!  
  
Que celos  
Los malditos celos  
  
No se lo que me pasa  
Esta maldita envidia  
Que va acabar conmigo, yo lo se  
Si no te hago mia_

She turned around to stare at angry blue-gray eyes.

"Aoshi."

To be continued…

teme – why you!

Kuruso – I'll kill you.

**A/N**: Long club scene I know.

Doshite/Naze – Why?

Teme – Why you!

go - five

Songs used in this chapter:

#1 Better of Alone by Alice Dj.

#2 It's like that by Run DMC vs. Jason Nevins

#3 Celos by Marc Anthony:

Yo no he deseado Jamas en la vida Cambiarme por nadie  
Pues con mis defectos Y con mis virtudes siempre supe aceptarme

In my life I have never wished to change for anyone

With my defects and my virtues I always knew how to accept myself

De mis fracasos, mis amores  
Siempre aprendi de mis errores

Pero nunca cellos O envidia de nadie Jamas yo senti

From my failures, my lovers

I always learned from my errors

But never jealousy or envy did I feel

Hasta que el destino Me puso ante mi Tu mirada de angel  
Y asi comenzo mi obsession Mi delirio por conquistarte

Until destiny put your angel look in front of me

And that's how my obsession began My delirious to win you

Pero al saber que no eras libre No me aleje  
Y en cambio quise estar Lo mas cerca posible de ti  
Espiarte y seguirte alli donde vas

But when I knew that you're not free I didn't get away

Instead I chose to stay as close as possible to you

Spy on you and follow you where you go

Envidia Me muero de celos y envidia  
Pensando en la forma en que el te acaricia  
Y siempre me estoy imaginando  
Las veces que el te hace suya No puedo aguantar tantos celos  
Me muero de envidia

Envy I die of jealousy and envy

Thinking of the way he caresses you

And I'm always imagining

The times that he makes you his can't take too much jealousy

I die of envy

Que cellos Los malditos celos  
Estos celos con mi vida van a terminar!  
  
Que cellos Los malditos celos  
  
No se lo que me pasa Esta maldita envidia  
Que va acabar conmigo, yo lo se  
Si no te hago mia

What jealousy this damn jealousy

This jealousy is going to end my life

What jealousy this damn jealousy

I don't know what's wrong with me this damn envy

That's going to end me, I know

If I don't make you mine


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters nor most of the songs that will be used in this fic. Get it, got it, good!

Play that Emotion

Chapter Six

She turned around to stare at angry blue-gray eyes.

"Aoshi."

"Misao." He answered back. His face was calm and expressionless, but he knew better. He knew that she could see the fury in his eyes. She continued staring at him and for a moment he thought she was about to speak. But he never thought she would do what she did next. Misao opened up her cute little mouth and began to laugh. _'What the hell is so funny?'_ Aoshi asked himself. She was only adding more fuel to the fire.

"What's so funny Misao?" Aoshi asked.

"You are." She replied. Slowly she turned to face the ever confused Shiro who stood waiting for her. "Shiro I'm not feeling very well. I'm afraid it's time for me to go home."

"Would you like me to take you home?" Shiro asked. He was just about to grab her when Aoshi pulled her away.

"That won't be necessary. I'm taking her." Aoshi said not too nicely.

Misao yanked her arm from his grasp. _'Who the hell does he think he is?' _Misao thought. She was getting annoyed and angry to fast for her own good. "Excuse me but…"

"Don't talk, just walk. Come on." He interfered pulling her away. Shiro blocked his path. "Move."

"I don't think she wants to go with you." Shiro said while looking at Aoshi straight in the eyes. The battle's on.

"I don't give a fuck what you think! She's mine. And if I see you near my woman again…" he paused and leaned in closer "I'll fucking kill you." He pushed Shiro and walked away pulling Misao with him, disappearing into the crowd of dancing people. 

A cynical smile formed on Shiro's lips as the "couple" disappeared. _'We'll see about that.'_

-_-

_What on earth am I meant to do_

_In this crowded place there is only you_

_Was gonna leave now I have to stay_

_You have taken my breath away_

"GO GO GO GO GO!" The crowd of men that formed at the bar chanted as Kaoru and the handsome blond haired man downed their shots.

Kaoru finished her last shot of the four called 'The Atomic bomb' and slammed the shot glass on the counter. "BOMB!" She yelled. All of the men clapped and cheered her on.

"Damn Marcus! You got beat by a girl!" An observer yelled causing the crowd to cheer some more.

"Pay up! Pay up!" Megumi shouted while collecting her money. "I warned you to never underestimate the power of a woman." She winked at Kaoru. 

The blond known as Marcus re-assumed his position between Kaoru's legs and started flirting with her. Marcus felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw black.

-_-

_It's in your eyes  
I can tell what your thinking  
My heart is sinking too  
It's no surprise  
I've been watching you lately  
I want to make it with you_

Aoshi was still dragging Misao along with him as he walked to his motorcycle. She tugged and tugged trying to set herself free, but it seemed the more she tugged the tighter his grip became. 

"You can let go of me now!"

"Shut up."

"Let me go!"

"Shut! Up!" Suddenly his face was merely inches away from hers. She blinked in surprise. He was so close she thought he would kiss her. "I haven't given you permission to speak yet." Or not.

"Mou ichido! I'm sorry but I thought I heard you say you haven't given me permission to speak yet."

"That's what I said."

She glared at him. "Since when do I need YOUR permission to do anything?"

He smirked. "Don't ask stupid questions."

"How is that a stupid question? I am not your girlfriend and YOU are not my boyfriend. I am a single young woman who can do whatever the fuck she wants!" 

He rolled his eyes and turned away. He grabbed his helmet and threw it at her. She caught it and looked at it. Her brows lowered.

"Put it on." He commanded calmly.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to." She responded all too sweetly.

"Misao…"

"You know what I do want to do though? I want to go back into the club and find Shiro. Maybe he'll…" Before she could finish Aoshi stalked up to her. His eyes were narrowed and she could have sworn fume was coming out of his ears. Gently he grabbed her head with his hands and forced her to look up to him.

"Listen very well Misao. Stay away from that man or I won't be responsible for my actions. As of now, you belong to me." She gasped and he immediately sealed her lips with his own.

-_-

After her break dancing adventure Tokio decided it was time to go back to the bar. As she approached the bar she saw Kaoru in a most inappropriate position so she decided to be a party pooper and ruin it for the man. She pulled all of her forward so that it covered her face, the Ring style, and tapped on Marcus' shoulder. He turned around.

"BOO!"

Marcus shook with surprise. "What the fuck!" Tokio pulled her hair back to reveal her face. "Hey you're hot!" He smiled.

"Save it buster." She pulled him off of Kaoru. "Kaoru honey, I think it's time for us to go." Marcus was about to protest when he heard a deep voice speak behind him.

"I agree." Both girls looked behind Marcus. There stood Saitou, Sanosuke, and Kenshin. All of them with an I'm-ready-to-kill-face that would have even the strongest man pee his pants.

Tokio let out a nervous giggle. "Funny seeing you guys here, ne?"

"Too funny." Saitou responded sarcastically.

"I see. Well uh…ja ne." Tokio quickly grabbed Kaoru and headed towards Megumi.

"Ja ne? Doushite?" Kaoru protested. "Mada ikitakunai yo!"

Tokio spotted Megumi. "Meg! Let's go!"

"Why?" Megumi saw the guys not to far away from Tokio. Sanosuke did not look too happy. '_God must hate me.'_

-_-

The next couple of days after the club incident were very odd indeed. Sanosuke and Megumi always argued. But she always ended it by telling him that she was only betting and having a couple of drinks. She was never actually flirting with any of those men. Of course she needed to add the fact that he too was at the club doing whatever he was doing and you don't see her complaining.

Tokio and Saitou were still on a break. She secretly hating it whenever those damn leeches called girls would hang all over him while he rehearsed with his band and vise versa.

Kenshin on the other hand would find it to spend all of his free time near Kaoru without letting her know his true interest. And Kaoru being naïve in the first place just saw the situation as him trying to be a good friend. But Tokio knew the truth. Kenshin was falling and falling hard.

Misao was in quite the predicament. She can't deny that she does indeed have feelings for Aoshi, feelings that were slowly turning into love but at the same time fear. His possessiveness confused the hell out of her. He could be so sweet then such a tease and a demon the next. She remembered that night like it was yesterday. After he claimed her and the kiss, he took her home. He put her to bed, kissed her goodnight and wished her sweet dreams. But whenever they were in public he would ignore her. What the hell?! Even worse, how was she going to tell all of this to Megumi? The #1 Shinomori Aoshi hater in the world. Megumi warned her about the bastard.

_'I'm such an idiot!' _Misao thought while covering her face with her hands. She was sitting on an amp waiting for her band mates to arrive. _'Screw it! I'm Makimachi Misao and I belong to no one.'_ She looked up with new strength and determination in her eyes. _'Tomorrows the festival and that's all that should matter right now.'_ She could see Aoshi flirting with some red-haired chick. _'You want to play…'_ she smirked _'I'll play.'_

To be continued…

**A/N: **Not much a progress I know. But I had to finish the club scene. Next chapter our bands finally take up the stage at the Rock Festival. Ja ne.

Mou ichido – Say it again

ne – used when seeking agreement

ja ne – see you later

doushite – why?

mada ikitakunai yo – I don't want to go yet 

Songs used in this chapter

Kylie Monogue "In your eyes"


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters nor most of the songs that will be used in this fic. Get it, got it, good!

Play that Emotion

Chapter Seven

"1, 2, 3, 4!"

The fireworks' spark lit the stage as the current band on the stage began to play their music. The music had the crowd of people bopping their heads and moving to the beat with much adrenaline.

Backstage the competing bands were preparing with the exception of Kuroi Himitsu who were nowhere in sight. Toxic Hell was first followed by Azrael and finally Kuroi Himitsu. Aoshi was sitting on a chair with a plastic cup containing beer in his right hand while he leaned on his left hand. He still wore his dark ensemble. Saitou was somewhere not too far from Aoshi tuning his guitar with a lit cigarette on his lips. He too wore his usual attire. Kenshin and Sanosuke stood near stage right exit observing the current band. Kenshin wore a black long sleeved transparent shirt with black leather pants and black boots. His red hair was in a high ponytail. Sanosuke wore black shorts that went down to about 2-3 inches under the knee, with a black t-shirt with the kanji bad written across the front in red and black combat boots. He let his hair down instead of having it in his usual rooster style. 

After a couple of minutes the music stopped and the audience erupted with cheers. Taking that as their cue, all of the members of Toxic Hell grabbed their instruments and went to take their place on stage. Sanosuke approached Aoshi and sat down next to him.

"Were on in about 5 minutes." He looked around. "Where are those girls anyways?"

Aoshi took a sip of his drink. "I have no idea."

-_-

A tall man with long black hair and wore a fine black suit walked towards the festivals stage with his two assistants walking slightly behind him, one on each side. He oozed of power and money. Anyone who saw him or had the privilege to talk to him was intimidated. Everyone but his two loyal assistants. One of them had light brown hair that she always kept in a low bun and the other had blackish-brown hair that went down to her shoulders.

As they continued their walk the appearance of another gentleman made them stop dead in their tracks. 

"I see. You've also come to snatch a new act." The other gentleman spoke first with humor in his violet eyes.

"Of course, I could say the same to you, Katsura." 

Katsura smiled. "Yes, I suppose you could Hiko." The two men shook hands. "We should get going. They are only 2 more bands left."

Both men continued their walk towards the stage.

-_-

_She's the one for me _

_She's all I really need (oh yes)_

_She's the one for me_

_She's my one and only_

The music ended and the crowd went wild. "Thank you!" The lead singer of Toxic Hell yelled into the microphone. Toxic Hell left the stage. A couple of seconds later the audience began to clap and shout again for Azrael has taken the stage.

Aoshi grabbed the mic. "OI MINNA!"

Applause.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!!!

Hoots, cheers, applause.

"This is Azrael, Shout at the devil!" The band started playing.

_ikinone__ tomete okeba   
yokatta nante omou daroo ano asa ni   
dooyara kaikabutteita mitaisa   
anata wo_

_aa__ moshimo kono ore ga shippai sakunara   
moo sude ni kanzen janai koto wo mitometara _

_kirei__ na anata wa tada   
hametsu no tane wo daichi e to ue tsukete   
suteki na emi wo ukabe   
tsumi no nai shi ni mitoreteiru _

_aa__ itsumade hito wa machi tsuzukerunoka   
soo akitara hyoogaki no RESETTO _

_negai__ yo ima kono te wo michibike   
itsuwari no kagayaki fuki keshite miseyoo   
sono chikara ga kegarete mietemo   
shinjitsu no hata furi kazase!_

Kenshin was really showing off his drumming skills playing the fast paced song that had everybody going wild. Sanosuke had pure control over his bass while Saitou and Aoshi both let it all out on their guitars. Aoshi stopped playing and grabbed the mic stand. He sung the lyrics with much feeling, true emotion. 

_tsumetaku__ tozasareta sekai ni otosareta   
kawaranai itami wo aji awasete yarusa _

_negai__ yo ima kono te wo michibike   
itsuwari no kagayaki fuki keshite miseyoo   
sono chikara ga kegarete mietemo   
shinjitsu no hata furi kazase!_

They kept playing random chords and such until the music came to a complete halt. For the millionth time that night the crowd went nuts. Azrael made their way backstage. They immediately noticed that the girls were still nowhere in sight.

Sanosuke looked around. "Where the hell are those girls?" He voiced out loud slightly worried. 

Just then the lights went out and everything was dark. Everything went silent. As quickly as sight was taken from everyone it was regained when the stage lights came back on with a loud smack. On the stage were the four members of Kuroi Himitsu. This time Misao was on the drums wearing black leather pants with a blue sleeveless shirt that revealed her bellybutton and black boots. Her hair was in a high messy ponytail/bun with curls falling down her back. Tokio was lead guitar wearing denim shorts with a small black and blue t-shirt and her black 4 inch flat heeled tennis shoes. She left her hair down. Megumi was on bass wearing a navy blue tube top and a jean skirt that went just below the knee with black stiletto boots that went just above the knee. Half of her hair was in a low ponytail while the rest fell freely. Last but not least Kaoru was vocal playing back up guitar. She wore the same naughty school girl ensemble only the colors of the plaid skirt was blue, black and white and the sweater was blue. On her feet this time she wore black 4 inch heeled combat boots with white socks. She had her hair in pigtails held by blue ribbons. All of their accessories were shades of blue and clear blue glitter covered their exposed body parts.

Everyone was shocked by their beauty and shocked because they were in a complete new formation. Before Aoshi or any of Azrael knew it Tokio began with her guitar intro backed up by Misao who was tapping both bass petals simultaneously. In no time Megumi and Kaoru joined.

_seijaku__ o kakikesu you ni narihibiku kimagure na ko-ru_

_ikudo__ to naku kurayami o samayou_

_hieta__ kami afureru namida kokoro ga konna ni kogoetemo_

_anata__ wa yappari yasashikunai ne_

Tokio joined Kaoru providing high harmony.

_anata__ wa kitto shiranai deshou sono koe o kiita dake de_

_nemurenaku__ natteshimau watashi o_

_jibun__ demo iya ni naru kurai katakuna na kono koigokoro_

_wasurekata__ ne oshiete hoshii_

_yureteru__ watashi no kokoro misukashite_

_aitai__ nante kantan ni kuchi ni shinaide_

_nemuraseteru__ ano hi no omoide wo itazura na kibun de okosanaide yo_

_sabishii__nara__ hoka de ma ni awasete sono koe wa watashi wo mada kizutsukeru_

During the musical bridge the three girls got in a row so that Kaoru was facing Tokio and Megumi was behind Kaoru, their sides facing the audience. They did a lean forward lean backwards movement while Misao shook her head left to right repeatedly in rhythm. As the time to sing another verse got closer the girls went back to their respective spots.

_tsuki__ no hikari to onaji iro watashi no ha-to wa __Midnight__ Blue_

_yamiyo__ ni hikaru tsumetai namida_

_subete__ o wasureyou toshite dareka o aishitemitemo_

_nakushita__ koe no fukasa o shiru dake_

_kokoro__ to karada ga barabara ni narisou_

_anata__ wa nande heiki nano shinjirarenai_

_keitai__ denwa no bangou oboeteru dakedo watashi kara wa pusshu wa shinai_

_watashi__ no koto aishiteita no __nara__ saigo no yasashisa de tsukihanashite_ _yo_

_nemuraseteru__ ano hi no omoide wo itazura na kibun de okosanaide yo_

_sabishii__nara__ hoka de ma ni awasete sono koe wa watashi wo mada kizutsukeru_

"_midnight__ blue…"_ Kaoru sung into the microphone.

_"midnight blue!"_ Megumi, Tokio, and Misao sung back. 12 beats later the song was finished. Kaoru kept her strumming arm (right) extended to the side while looking the opposite way, Tokio paced around her spot shaking the neck of her guitar to keep the sound going, Megumi lowered her head, and Misao placed her hands between her legs and looked up until the back of her head could touch her upper back.

Soon the sound of clapping and shouts filled the air. Even Aoshi, Sano, Saitou and Kenshin were amazed by such a performance. The girls were good. Reeeeally good.

-_-

Backstage all of the performing bands were congratulating each other. Azrael was just about to make their way to congratulate the girls when Hiko blocked their path.

"Hello gentlemen. My name is Seijirou Hiko and I'm with Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu record label. Now, how would like to sign a contract?"

To be continued…

Oi minna – hey everyone 

**A/N:** Me and my music obsessed self. Small chapter I know. *sigh*. Gomenasai. Subete to itta. Ja ne. 

Songs used in this chapter

Zero by the Smashing Pumpkins

Shout at the Devil by L'arc~en~Ciel

You even thought that you did   
Put an end to my life that morning...   
It appears that I have underestimated   
...you 

Ah, if I am a work of failure   
Haven't you already noticed It isn't complete? 

Pure you, you are just   
Planting seeds of ruin in the earth   
Showing a wonderful smile   
Fascinated by guiltless death 

Ah forever people continue waiting   
So if fed up, the ice age has reset 

Desire now guides this hand   
I'll show you I'll blow out that deceitful brightness   
Even if that power appears defiled   
I wave the flag of truth over my head! 

Into the cool closed world you have been dropped,   
You shall taste the constant pain 

Desire now guides this hand   
I'll show you I'll blow out that deceitful brightness   
Even if that power appears defiled   
I wave the flag of truth over my head!

Midnight Blue by Aikawa Nanase.

breaking the silence of the surroundings, the phone suddenly rings

going around in the dark realm several times

tears slide down from the cold hair, although my heart is already cold

anyways you do not know what caring is about

I believe you did not know, even hearing your voice only

can make me sleepless all night long

even I can bear it no more, this stubborn love

please tell me, how to forget

seeing my moving heart

please don't say "want to see you" so easily

the memory has slept already, please don't wake it up maliciously

if you are lonely please find somebody else, your voice hurts my heart again

same color as the moonlight, my heart is midnight blue

tears sparkling in the dark night

although in order to forget everything, I try to love somebody else

it can only clarify how deep the lost love is

my body and soul are broken into pieces already

why you still don't care? I can't believe it!

actually I remember your cell phone number, just that I don't want to dial

if you really loved me before, please turn me down with your last tender

the memory has slept already, please don't wake it up maliciously

if you are lonely please find somebody else, your voice hurts my heart again

midnight blue midnight blue


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters nor most of the songs that will be used in this fic. Get it, got it, good!

**A/N:** Yay! I finally updated. I would like to apologize for taking so long. Being a music major and a cocktail waitress is rather tiresome. For those of you who read my story, I promise to update more often. Alrighty, on with the story.

Play that Emotion

Chapter Eight

"Hello gentlemen. My name is Seijirou Hiko and I'm with Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu record label. Now, how would like to sign a contract?"

"Are you for real?" Sanosuke asked.

"Of course he is baka." Aoshi muttered under his breath while glaring at Sano who now blushed with embarrassment.

"Ahou." Saitou added.

"Teme!" Sanosuke was just about to give Saitou a piece of his fist when the sound of someone clearing his throat stopped him.

"Anou, Seijiro-san please excuse my friends. They really do care about each other." Kenshin spoke.

"Ah yes, It's sooo obvious." Hiko commented sarcastically which earned the giggles of his two assistants. "I am very interested in Azrael." He continued. "Here is my business card. If you think you can handle working for The Almighty Hiko…" He paused and smirked. "Me. Be there on Monday at 7 sharp." He shook the men's hands. "Good-bye gentlemen. Ladies let's go. Sake is calling me." While Hiko and his assistants walked away, the four guys just stood there blinking stupidly.

"Did that just happen?" Sanosuke asked still looking at the retreating Hiko. A small senile smile began to form on Aoshi's lips.

"It did." He answered. "Holy shit it fucking did!!!" All the guys began to cheer while jumping around and hugging like high school boys that just won the championship at some football game. Boys will be boys ne?

From afar the girls observed the guys.

"What's up with them?" Kaoru thought aloud. An eavesdropper who just happened to be listening to the guys' conversation told Kaoru what she heard. Kaoru faced the girls. "They're getting signed."

"Signed?" Misao asked.

Megumi refocused her attention on Azrael. Seeing them jump around like idiots was very humorous indeed._ 'The lucky bastards.' _She smiled. _'All of them.'_

In the distance violet eyes observed the four girls. He then retrieved his cellular phone from his inner coat pocket and pressed a button. "Yes. I want you to schedule Kuroi Himitsu to perform at the party. I want to test their skills…and their courage so do not contact them or inform them until exactly one week before the party." He listened for a while before speaking again. "Don't worry. My gut tells me I won't be disappointed." He ended the call and placed his phone back in his pocket. _'No, I'll be immensely satisfied.'_ He laughed.

-_-

Monday morning…

Hiko sat patiently behind his desk on his black leather chair with his hands crossed and placed perfectly on the desk. He watched the four men in front of him read the contract that was made by his loyal assistants. Speaking of assistants where was Okon with his sake. Ah well back to the four men. Aoshi looked to be rereading the contract. Hiko scowled. _'Who does he think I am? I'm Almighty for crying out loud.'_ Sanosuke already signed long ago and was waiting for his friends to hurry up and sign.

_'Really…who do they think this guy is? Even I know he doesn't screw around.'_ Sano thought to himself. Meanwhile Saitou and Kenshin just signed the contract. Aoshi of course was still reading. After another 5 minutes of waiting, Aoshi finally signed. 

"Good." Hiko spoke while collecting the 4 contracts. "Any questions?"

"When do we start recording?" Aoshi asked.

"In about 3 weeks. There is a party I will like my new band to attend though. It will be held at The Akabeko in 2 weeks. My best friend who also happens to be my arch nemesis is hosting it. There will be many stars there as well as music performers. So what do you say?"

"We'll be there." Saitou answered. "By the way… Arch nemesis?"

Hiko smirked while leaning back on his chair. "Ah yes. Kogoro Katsura owns the Ishin Shishi Record label. The invitation is just another way of him being a friend while flaunting all of his found artists in my face."

"How fun." Aoshi added with a raised eyebrow.

"You have no idea."

-_-

"Kick higher girls! Higher!" Yamashita-san yelled as Tchaikovsky played in the background. "Be the swan! Be the swan! Yes!" She yelled while gracefully moving her arms around trying to inspire the girls. She watched Misao perform her solo with perfection. "Beautiful Misao. Wonderful!" She clapped her hands. "Alright girls that's all for today. Tomorrow we will begin the second half so come prepared to learn."

-_-

Misao exited the locker room. Kaoru was waiting for her as usual.

"So how was practice?" Kaoru asked while sucking on a sour apple blow pop.

"Exhausting." Misao and Kaoru walked down the hallways of the school to the main entrance. They were now walking the familiar path on their way to 'Sanctuary'. "I swear she's trying to kill us. You should see her. Be the swan! Be the swan!" Misao said imitating Yamashita-san. Kaoru started laughing.

"I don't know how you guys do it. All I have is school and the band. Megumi models, Tokio works at some anime, manga and video game store, and you dance. Must suck."

"It does." They continued walking in silence for several minutes before Misao spoke again. "So what do you think about the guys getting a deal and all?"

"They deserve it, I guess. I mean it's been their dreams for years you know. They'll do great. I just worry about their competition." Misao frowned.

"What competition? I mean…well yeah…there is lots of competition out there, huh?"

"What are you talking about? Their only competition is Kuroi Himitsu." Kaoru beamed. Both girls started to giggle.

"Sou ka…" The girls entered 'Sanctuary'. After placing their school bags down they walked over to where Megumi was sitting talking to Tokio. "Sup?"

"Nothing much. Just Friday." Megumi replied.

"I'll be right back. I gotta use the bathroom." Misao went to the bathroom. After she was done and was on her way back to the girls she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her backwards. Her body crashed against a nice muscular body. She turned around. "Oh what the hell do you want?!" She asked furiously.

"I thought I told you not to ask stupid questions." Before she could hit him with a comeback Misao felt Aoshi's lips on hers. At first she struggled to get out of his grasp but when he pulled her in closer by wrapping one arm around her small waist while his other hand was digging through her hair, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She moaned while his tongue explored her mouth.

_'Misao…Stop it!'_ Her mind yelled at her. She opened her eyes and pushed him away from her. "Stop it." She spoke softly, her eyes staring at the floor.

"You don't mean it." He spoke teasingly getting closer. Misao head snapped up, fire in her eyes. He stopped.

"Listen to me and listen to me good because I do not like to repeat myself. I am NOT some girl who you can claim one day and IGNORE the other. Go find some other idiot to play with! Or better yet… GO! TO! HELL!" She yelled while pocking him harshly on the chest. She turned so sudden that her braid smacked him in the face and walked away. She smiled. _'HA! You go girl!'_ She congratulated herself as she went back to rehearse.

Aoshi on the other hand, _'what the hell?!',_ was not very happy.

"What took you so long?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle, Tokio. Nothing I couldn't handle. So, what's the plan for today?" Misao questioned while getting her guitar.

"Today we write a new song and guess who's up?" Megumi said while looking at Tokio with playful eyes.

"Yeah yeah. Wakatta." The girls began rehearsing when a cute blond haired boy made his way over to the girls.

"Uh sorry to bother you but someone just dropped of this envelope addressed to Kuroi Himitsu. Said it was an emergency." He handed the envelope to Megumi and left.

"An emergency?" Megumi thought out loud while opening the envelope. She proceeded to read its content before having to sit down since she was on the verge of passing out. All the girls surrounded her.

"Meg what's wrong?" Kaoru asked with true concern showing in her blue eyes.

"This letter is from Kogoro Katsura's assistant." The girls looked at her clueless. She sighed and continued. "Kogoro Katsura owns the Ishin Shishi record label." The girls still had blank faces. "He wants us to perform at his party which will be held at the Akabeko in exactly seven days." She paused waiting for a reaction from anybody.

"Ishin Shishi…" Tokio mumbled. Light switch! BAM! "OH MY GOD!" She yelled extremely loud. She glanced at her friends but did a double take. Megumi was sitting on her favorite amp fanning herself with the letter and mumbling nothings, Misao was leaning over pale faced and holding her stomach looking like she was about to throw up at any time, while Kaoru was passed out on the floor.

-_-

"She rejected me can you believe it?" Aoshi complained.

"You asked for it Ice man. What did you expect y…"

BAM!

"OH MY GOD!" Everybody in the warehouse stopped and looked at a mumbling Megumi, a hysterical Tokio, a nauseous Misao and a "dead" Kaoru.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin ran faster then the speed of light over to Kaoru. Everyone tallied behind. He knelt down and sat her up cradling her close. "Kaoru." He shook her lightly. "Sweetie wake up." Slowly she opened her eyes to stare at beautiful violet ones. "Kaoru?"

"Kenshin, I had the strangest dream. We were waiting for Megumi to tell us what she read in the letter that had her so shaken up. She said that we had to perform for Kogoro Katsura in seven days. Isn't that silly?"

"Not quite." A narrowed eyed Aoshi who had long ago snatched the letter from Megumi spoke up. All was silent until…

"OH MY GOD!"

"Kaoru-dono! Kaoru! Daijoubu de gozaru ka?!"

"Otearai." Misao whispered while slowly yet painfully she made her way to the bathroom.  

"Hmhmhmhm. A ha ha ha ha ha ha haah! Ohohohohohohoho…" Sanosuke just stared in fear as fox ears appeared on his laughing girlfriend.

_ 'K kowaii.'_

Saitou exhaled smoke. "They've all gone crazy."

To be continued…

Kowaii – scary

Otearai - bathroom


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters nor most of the songs that will be used in this fic. Get it, got it, good!

Play that Emotion

Chapter Nine

"I hate Sundays."

"Why? You don't do anything but go to school and practice Kaoru." Tokio spoke while checking the stores inventory list. Kaoru stopped looking through the anime key chains on the wall and walked towards Tokio. 

"Exactly. I have nothing to do." Kaoru sat down on the stool behind the register.

"Boo hoo." Tokio replied. She continued going through the list.

"So… aren't you kinda scared about the performance?" Kaoru asked while looking at all of the video/game rentals on display.

"I guess." Tokio shrugged.

"Some things never change." Megumi joined into the conversation. She put away the Game pro magazine she was reading. Misao stopped playing F-Zero for Game Cube, her attention now on the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Misao asked.

"You see...Tokio is the kind of girl who overreacts to not overreact. I mean you guys heard her yesterday. She nearly pulled on a vocal chord with how loud she yelled.

"I did not bitch." Tokio playfully hit Megumi with the inventory list. Megumi giggled.

"Suuure you didn't." She spoke sarcastically. "Anyway, as I was saying. This girl can be in the worse situation ever and like most people she'll make a big deal out of it but just like that…" Megumi snapped her fingers. "she is so damn serene it's nauseous."

"Extremely nauseating." Kaoru added. 

"What-e-ver. What can I say, I have a gift." Tokio said, now counting the money in her drawer.

"Are you done writing the song?" Megumi asked. Tokio grinned.

"What do you think?"

"I think we are gonna rock out this Saturday." Megumi replied.

"Not just gonna babe. Fucking gonna." The girls high fived each other.

"So where shall we have the party?" Misao asked while reading the same Game pro magazine Megumi was reading.

"What party?" Kaoru asked now spinning around on the school like a five year old.

"The party to celebrate our record deal." There was a pause. Misao slowly looked up to find herself being stared at by the three other girls.

"Our record deal. Fuck that sounds good. I almost had an orgasm." Megumi said. Misao smirked. "Sanctuary sound good?"

"I'll bring the booze." Kaoru added.

-_-

Monday morning…

_"Dickinson fired the first shot, which broke two of __Jackson__'s ribs and lodged two inches from his heart. __Dickinson__ then had to stand at the mark as __Jackson__…"_

"Aoshi is kinda pissed off about the whole thing. He thinks you girls are trying to steal our glory."

"Your glory can go fuck itself. Honestly Saitou, Aoshi is such an asshole. How do you put up with him?" Tokio whispered while pretending to be taking notes.

"He's a good guy. He just takes things to another level when it comes to music."

"And women." Tokio added. "What do you think?"

"I think he's right?"

"WHAT?!"

"Is there something wrong Miss Takagi?" The teacher asked. The whole classroom was now looking at her.

"Eto…Y yeah. I didn't get the last part." She blushed.

"The bullet which wounded him lodged near his heart could not be removed. He carried it in his chest for the rest of his life."

"Thank you, sir." She looked at Saitou who was smirking.

_"Where was I…ah yes. __Jackson__ became innocently caught up in the schemes of Aaron Burr…"_

"You ass! I almost got in trouble." She kicked him on his left shin with her right foot.

"Ouch! That hurt dammit and I was only playing." Saitou rubbed his now bruised shin. "I'm happy for you." He looked at her. "Truly." Tokio's heart skipped a beat.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Tokio?"

"Nani?"

Saitou turned his head to make sure that the teacher was still caught up in teaching. He turned back to Tokio. "Let's get back together."

Tokio began to write on her notebook.

"Tokio…"

"No."

"Tokio…"

"Saitou."

"Tou-chan." She winced and stopped writing. She stared at him. 

"Hajime." He smiled.

-_-

Wednesday afternoon…

Two people were walking up the stairs exiting the school basement. The woman was buttoning up her shirt while the man was pulling down his shirt to cover his beautiful, perfect, muscular six pack.

"Don't forget to zip up your pants rooster."

"Don't forget your underwear fox." He grinned waving her red bikini underwear. "Want it?" She rolled her eyes and extended her hand. "Tsk tsk tsk. Come and get it."

"Seriously…" She walked up to him. He wrapped his left arm around her waist while his right hand was under her skirt. 

"I love your ass." Well at least the kiss started slow before they looked like they were eating each other.

"I need my underwear so I can go and practice rooster." Megumi said in a teasing tone.

"How is that going? Nervous?" She narrowed her eyes.

"What's it to ya?" She spat.

"Whoa down fox." Sanosuke backed up with his hands up as if surrendering. "Just asking a question."

"To report to my cousin?" She asked with venom.

"You know Megumi? The world isn't against you so please calm the fuck down!" He spoke with the same amount of venom.

"Pardon me for taking precautions. We both know what good of an influence he is and how easy you can be influenced. Monkey c monkey do." She smirked.

"So I'm a monkey now?" He balled his hands into fist. "You know Megumi you should really stick to using your mouth for…other things than talking." He smirked and she wasn't smirking anymore. She stalked up to him and smacked him hard.

"Give me my fucking underwear now you piece of shit!" Sanosuke's head was still turned to the side from the impact. Before she could even blink he picked her up and slammed her up against the stairwells wall. "Put me down!"

"Fuck I hate you, you bitch!" He unzipped his pants and entered her with one hard thrust. The feeling was so great that her eyes rolled back as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Uh! Uh!" With every thrust he was driving her crazier. _'God don't let it end.'_ She was getting close, so close.

"Nnh! You better apologize or you ain't coming." He growled in her left ear. With one final thrust he stopped.

"Like hell I'm not! Ah!" Insert hard thrust to shut her up. She was panting hard.

"Like what fox?" He was now playing with her sensitive jewel.

"Fuck you! Ah!" Insert another hard thrust. _'Fuck!'_

"Sanosuke let me come!" She noticed how her voice was trembling. 

"Did I hear an apology?" He started moving the finger faster. She laid her forehead on his shoulder. So close.

"Gomen." She whispered shaking.

"Accepted." He was moving into her so fast and so hard now that she thought she was going to die. Before she could scream in ecstasy he covered her mouth with his own. She gripped his shoulder with all the force she could muster. After a brief moment he put her down and zipped up his pants. She was still panting trying to stay up on trembling legs while looking for something. He looked down at his hand ah yes. "Looking for these?" She saw her underwear in his hand.

"Give it to me." She demanded.

"I don't think I will. We're going back to the basement where I will proceed to punish you for hitting me fox." Megumi gasped.

"You can't be serious." No answer. She smirked. "Fine, we'll see who punishes who."

"A challenge."

"You bet your sorry ass." 

-_-

It was a nice Friday afternoon in August. The sun was shining, the sky was clear blue, the birds chirped, and the students of Tokyo High were enjoying their lunch outside. Kaoru lay on the green grass staring up at the beautiful sky with her beautiful sapphire eyes. Misao sat on the grass Indian style eating her lunch.

"Ii tenki desu ne?" Kaoru spoke. She took in a deep breath and smiled childishly.

"Yeah. Ne…Kaoru. How well do you know your brother? Misao asked. She was opening a bag of Jays plain potato chips. Kaoru sat up.

"Well he is my brother. Even though he's only my half brother. Why?"

"Nothing. Never mind." Misao proceeded to munch on her chips. Kaoru frowned.

Sigh. "Look, I can only assume that you are developing feelings for him but you gotta be careful. Aoshi's only ambitious about two things his music and women." She grabbed an apple and bit into it. "He's not one to stick with the same girl." She continued. 

"I know. I just wish…"

"Misao you have a visitor." A giggling girl interrupted. "He's over there." She pointed towards a sakura tree.

"What is he doing here?" Kaoru questioned out loud. _'Why is my brother here?' _Aoshi walked up to the girls.

"Hey sis." He turned to Misao. "Misao." He smiled.

"Aoshi." She smiled back then walked away. It took him a while to register that she was getting away. He ran after her.

"Hey wait up!" He pulled her back.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." She snatched her arm back.

"Come on Misao. Why are you being like this?" He asked innocently.

She took her time to notice he was wearing a white long sleeved button up shirt with a white t- shirt underneath, blue- jeans and black boots. It was a more conservative Aoshi but damn. _'He still looks good.'_ She trapped his blue-gray eyes with her blue-green ones. "Being like what?"

'_Oh please.'_ He thought. _'What game is she playing?'_ He cleared his throat. "Why avoid the inevitable?" He stepped in so that they were merely centimeters away. Gently his hands grabbed her face to pull her in.

"Oniiiichan!"

Misao pulled away and stepped back. She had a blush across her face and her heart was beating as if she just ran a marathon.

"What?" Aoshi asked annoyed. _'Damn little devil spawn.'_

Kaoru the girl who always smiled with her childlike features suddenly looked 5 years older and much too serious for the genki girl. "Not with Misao." She said clearly. She took Misao's hand into her own and pulled the girl back to the school building.

"Che!"

-_-

"At what time do we have to be there tomorrow?"

"The party starts at six thirty Misao, relax." Tokio spoke while tuning her black electric guitar. Misao was pacing biting on her nails, Megumi was testing the bass petal on the drum set and Kaoru was reading a manga while chewing gum.

"God I feel like throwing up."

"Then sit down, will you? You're pacing is irritating." Tokio stood behind the microphone stand and played a chord. It resonated throughout the entire warehouse. Megumi hit her drum sticks against each other twice.

"Alright girls. Let's start."

-_-

There are different types of people who hold different types of parties. If you are of high class you would hold a nice dinner. They would serve food with names you can't pronounce and the most expensive wines. They would have a string quartet play beautiful music from the baroque, classical and the romantic era and people would waltz around a ballroom floor. Everyone would dress to empress. The men would wear sharp tuxes and the woman floor kissing gowns. Kogoro Katsura the founder and owner of Ishin Shishi record label was a man of high class, however, he doesn't care much for the ways of high society. Instead of a great hall, his party was being held at the most popular nightclub in all of Japan. The food was delicious but not as complicated to make nor to pronounce and while the most expensive wines were still available simpler yet most intoxicating beverages were served as well. There were no string quartets. The music was provided by different rock and pop bands. It was loud and addicting and the people danced moving every part of their bodies. They were not afraid to sweat. People dressed to empress alright. Who looks better? The men with their leather pants, their unbuttoned shirts, black boots, chokers, piercing, long hair, red hair, blue? Or the woman with their short skirts, silk tops, wrist bands, black eye liner, up do's, crazy hair, belly rings, 4 inch heeled shoes. Kogoro Katsura was a man of high class yes indeed, but a man of high class who loved a good kick-ass party and who loved to have hella fun.

The four members of Azrael, Aoshi wearing a long sleeved black silk button up shirt, which he didn't even bother to button up, black leather pants, and black boots, Saitou wearing a long sleeved navy blue button up shirt, un-tucked, black slacks, and black dress boots, Kenshin wearing a read t-shirt, that still allowed you to "see" his great muscles, blue-jeans, and black boots, and finally Sanosuke, wearing a short sleeved white button up shirt, un- buttoned with a white sleeveless shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and black boots were mingling with the guests. Their boss Hiko, wearing a black muscle shirt, black leather pants, black boots and a black leather jacket was not far away mingling with other artist. Aoshi with his eye covering bangs, Saitou with his slick hair, Kenshin with his low ponytail, Sano with his rooster do complete with a red head band and Hiko with his looong sexy black hair, were enough to drive all of the women insane.

"This is quite the party." Sanosuke pointed out to Kenshin as they were making their way to get some more drinks.

"Yeah. No kidding." Kenshin grabbed a Smirnoff ice while Sanosuke waited for the bartender to get him the gin and tonic he ordered. Kenshin leaned his back against the bar watching the people interact with each other. As many times as he's been to the Akabeko he has never seen it this packed.

"Wonder where the girls are at." Sanosuke spoke, he too now leaning his back against the bar.

"They're in the dressing room. Kaoru told me Misao was throwing up." They started laughing. "Poor girl." Kenshin took a big gulp of his drink. "Ah here comes Aoshi and Saitou. Sup guys?"

"This place is packed. Thank God it never gets this full when I'm working." Aoshi said while scanning the crowd.

"Speak for yourself." Saitou continued. "If I bartended on a busy ass night like this I'd make so much money I wouldn't know what to do with it." He took a drag off his cigarette.

"Che. You look unusually happy this evening." Sanosuke said as a matter of fact to Saiotu. "Masaka. You're back with Tokio."

Saitou smiled. "Of course."

"Misao are you feeling better?" Megumi asked. To say she was worried was an understatement.

"I think I threw up everything that was left in my stomach. Damn nerves."

Tokio sat on the small white couch provided in the dressing room with her eyes closed as if meditating. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Kaoru yelled. The door opened to reveal a man. He had green eyes, dark brown hair that went down to his shoulders, a very mature face and a very nice masculine body. Sound familiar?

"Shiro?" Misao stared at him with wide eyes.

"Misao!" He walked up to her and gave her a long hug. "Wow. So you play for Kuroi Himitsu." More of a statement ne?

"Yeah. What are you doing here?"

"Well I work for Kogoro-san. I'm in charge of booking the bands." 

"Ohhh!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you ladies but I came to tell you you're up. Ganbatte!" He looked at Misao. "Let's talk after your performance okay." He kissed her on the lips.

"O okay." He walked out the door. Megumi playfully hit Misao with her elbow. Misao blushed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you so much for attending my party. I hope you're all having fun." The crowd cheered their agreement. Standing on the stage with one spot of light on him, Katsura was wearing black slacks, a dark purple shirt, black dress shoes and a black leather jacket. His long black hair was in a low ponytail. For men in their early 40's, Hiko and Katsura looked to be in their late 20's. "Tonight we have a special performance. As you know I am always looking for new talent and when I saw these four beautiful young ladies perform I was very much impressed. They are here to help me decide whether they will join the Ishin Shishi family. So everyone here is Kuroi Himitsu!"

All of the lights on the stage turned on to reveal Megumi on drums wearing a black and red pin stripped suit, complete with a red undershirt and black tie, and black and white 1920's looking male dress shoes. She had her hair up in a nice up do with raven curls falling down her back. Misao was bass wearing black dress pants, a white long sleeved button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, the buttons were undone down to below the ribs revealing her black lace bra, a red white and black stripped tie, and black stiletto boots. She wore a black Guchi hat over her loose hair. Kaoru on lead guitar wore her school ensemble. A black white and red plaid shirt complete with a white button up shirt, same as the skirt plaid tie with a red sweater, knee high white socks with her black school girl 4 inched black shoes. Her hair was in a high ponytail held by a red ribbon. Tokio on back up guitar and lead singer wore a below the knee black skirt with a small red t- shirt, a black tie and black combat boots unlaced. He had her hair in two braids falling down her back.

All of the girls wore black wristbands and accessories.

The girls started clapping tap tap taptaptap taptaptap-tap taptap – tap tap taptaptap taptaptap-tap taptap. Kaoru started playing her riffs while the other girls continued clapping as they whooped and hey'd into their microphones. Finally after two more rounds of the clapping/Kaoru solo/girls whoop sequence the other instruments joined in at full blast.

_nante__ koto nai sasai na dekigoto ni  
mata boku wa obiete'ru  
sore o kakusou to shite wa  
tsuyogaru kuse hakki suru_

Kaoru joined with high harmony.

_kimi__ wa tonari ni yorisoi  
wake no wakaranu koto o hanashite'ru  
bukiyou ni demo nantoka  
hagemasou to shite'ru_

_kitto__ bokura kou shite  
yatte'ku n darou_

_gutto__ kao agete sukoshi waratte  
chotto sora toka aoidari shite  
hashiritsukarete aruitari toka shite  
sonna kanji de junbi wa ii kai?_

_hitotsu__ zutsu sukoshi zutsu hora  
tashika ni ashiato o nokoshite'ru  
sono subete ga hitotsu no  
michi to nari ima to naru_

_kesshite__ ii koto bakari  
nanka ja nai keredo_

_boku__ ni wa kimi ga hitsuyou mitai de  
kimi ni mo boku ga hitsuyou __nara__  
soko ni toku ni riyuu wa iranai mitai ne  
waruku nai kamo ne konna mainichi_

Kaoru and Megumi kept playing while Tokio and Misao started the clapping sequence once again. They joined the playing as Kaoru performed her guitar solo. 

_gutto__ kao agete sukoshi waratte  
chotto sora toka aoidari shite  
hashiritsukarete aruitari toka shite  
sonna kanji de junbi wa ii kai?_

_boku__ ni wa kimi ga hitsuyou mitai de  
kimi ni mo boku ga hitsuyou __nara__  
soko ni toku ni riyuu wa iranai mitai ne  
waruku nai kamo ne konna mainichi _

After the instrumental pre ending the clapping/Kaoru solo/ girls whoop commenced, then the music ended. The girls were showered with applause and cheers. It kept going and going and going. The crowd simply loved them. Katsura who was standing amidst the people turned his head to the left, his violet eyes crashed with the dark ones of Hiko who was standing not 20 feet away. Hiko couldn't hear what Katsura said, but he could read his lips and understood what word was spoken. One word proceeded with the most satisfied grin Kogoro ever possessed.

_'Check.'  _

To be continued…

_A/N:_ Man writing is soooo hard. I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed and everyone who write A/M fics. They really do make my day. Well, I think I'm gonna go and try to do my homework. I am such a lazy bum when it comes to school work. Sad, so sad.

Ii tenki desu ne – Nice weather, right?

The song used in this chapter is 'Independent' by my favorite female J-pop singer Hamasaki Ayumi.

Again, I'm afraid of  
something small and insignificant.  
In trying to hide that fear  
I'm showing my habit of feigning strength.

You come up next to me  
and talk about nonsense.  
You're trying, despite your  
clumsiness, to encourage me.

This must be how  
it'll be for us.

Looking up and smiling slightly,  
gazing at the sky,  
tiring of running we walk a little.  
Just like that... are you ready?

One by one, little by little, see?  
We leave behind footprints.  
They form one path,  
they form now.

It can't be only  
good times ahead, but...

It seems like I need you  
and if you need me  
then we don't really need a reason.  
These days aren't bad at all, are they?

Looking up and smiling slightly,  
gazing at the sky,  
tiring of running we walk a little.  
Just like that... are you ready?

It seems like I need you  
and if you need me  
then we don't really need a reason.  
These days aren't bad at all, are they?


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters nor most of the songs that will be used in this fic. Get it, got it, good!

Play that Emotion

Chapter Ten

… indicate flashback.

"Look at her face. Have you ever seen Megumi with such satisfied looking features?" Aoshi wondered out loud. After the party at the Akabeko everyone went to the after party at Sanctuary.

_'Yup.'_ Sanosuke smiled thinking about the many times he happened to be the cause of his "girlfriends" satisfied looks. Almost as if sensing she was being watched, Megumi turned to look at Sano and smiled. He was happy for her. The girls got signed.

"I'd like to go over there and wipe that smile off her face."

"Chill out Aoshi. We had our glory let them have theirs." Sanosuke took a sip of his gin and tonic.

"Whatever." Aoshi walked away and headed towards a group of girls leaving Sanosuke alone sipping his drink and waiting for the perfect moment to congratulate the fox. It would be fun.

--

"So how's life, Misao?" Shiro and Misao were in the back alley talking and grabbing fresh air, away from the party.

"Good." Misao smiled. "Very good." This time she laughed.

"I'm glad." Shiro smiled as well. "How are things with you and what's his face?"

"You mean Aoshi?" He nodded. Sigh. "There is no me and Aoshi. He's just some jerk who thinks he owns me." She scowled. "I want nothing to do with him."

Shiro raised an eyebrow in mock interest. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Good."

"Why good?" Shiro wrapped an arm around Misao's waist and gently led her backwards until her back touched the brick wall. He then placed his hands on the wall, one on each side of her head. He leaned in so that his lips were brushing against hers.

"Do you really have to ask?" He whispered, his breath on her lips. She smirked.

"Maybe." She teased. Before their lips could seal, the back door opened to reveal Aoshi walking outside with his arm around a pretty brunette's shoulder. Both Shiro and Misao turned their heads to the side, facing Aoshi. _'Shit! He looks pissed.'_

Aoshi's eyes were narrowed, his lips a thin line. The arm that was wrapped around the girl was now lying limp at his side. Both hands were balled into fist and were slightly shaking from anger.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He questioned monotone.

"Who are you talking to?" Misao asked while looking around as if there were more people there. Shiro merely stood casually staring at Aoshi with mocking eyes.

"I believe he is talking to me." He spoke to Misao still looking at a fuming Aoshi. "What the fuck does it look like I'm doing?"

_'Uh oh.__ This is not looking good Misao. Do something!'_

"Get away from her or…"

"Or what?" Shiro stalked up to Aoshi. "You'll fucking kill me?" He scoffed. "I'd like to see you try."

"Would you?!" Aoshi grabbed Shiro by the neck and was ready to punch the living daylights out of him. The brunette ran back into the building scared.

"YAMETE!" Misao yelled. She pushed them apart. She turned to Aoshi. "We are not an item so stop acting like we are. I can do whatever I want with whom I want and there ain't shit you can do to stop me!" Shiro smirked. "And you!" She was now facing Shiro, "Just because we will be working together doesn't mean you can provoke idiots like him!" She let out a loud breath.

"You're working with him?"

"Yes if you must know. He works for Katsura." She noticed the death glare that both the men were throwing each other. _'Men.'_  "I don't have time for this. I'm going back inside. Try not to kill each other." She went back into the building.

"Stay away from her, you fucker. I hate having to repeat myself." Aoshi warned.

"Aoshi-san," Shiro began with a serious tone. "I'm willing to do lots of things, but letting go of boku no Mi-chan I'm afraid is not one of them."

_'Boku no Mi-chan?__ What the fuck?'_ If possible Aoshi now looked even more pissed off. "Your Misao? You wish."

"Boku no Mi-cha wa boku no Mi-chan Aoshi-san." Shiro smiled. "I will do anything to keep it that way." He leaned in, his face now stoic. "Anything." And just like that he looked normal again. "Ja na!" He walked down the alley waving good-bye with one hand in his pant pocket. Aoshi watched his retreating form. He had to act fast. Otherwise, Shiro might just get Misao before he does. The thought was so disturbing it made Aoshi punch the brick wall drawing blood. No way! He claimed Misao first and he would have her; mind, body and soul.

--

"I cannot believe you two. I'm so disappointed." After speaking those words the woman sat on a white leather couch that can seat three people. She sat in between two men. The man to her right was her ex-husband. He was tall, tan, and had black hair. He also had the most intense gray eyes which reminded anyone who has ever seen them of a fierce storm. The man to her left was her current husband. He was about several inches shorter than the other man, his skin was paler, he also had black hair and his eyes were blue. The woman herself had long raven hair kept in a neat bun, creamy skin and blue eyes. The three of them were seated across from their children. One Kamiya Kaoru and one Shinomori Aoshi.

Aoshi rolled his eyes. "I don't see what you guys are so _disappointed_ about. Kaoru and I are doing what we love to do."

"Aoshi." The man to the right began to talk. "We want what's best for you. Being in a rock band is not exactly what we had in mind."

"No, what you had in mind is for me to take over your company, dad. That's what you THINK is best for me."

"Aoshi please." His mother pleaded.

"No! I'm sick and tired of you telling us what our goals are supposed to be and where our priorities lie!"

"We are your priority young man!" His father was now standing up. His gray eyes turned cold. Kaoru bowed her head.

"Yousuke calm down." Aoshi's mother lightly pulled his father down.

"I don't know about your son Keiko, but Kaoru will not be traveling around as some hussy disgracing herself. I would have forbidden it sooner if I'd had known this was going to happen." Kamiya spoke. Kaoru's head snapped up.

"Excuse me?" She narrowed her eyes at her father. "I am not some hussy. I am what you call a performer. And I honestly don't see how you're going to forbid anything father." Kaoru crossed her arms across her chest and stuck her chin up.

"What the hell is the matter with you?! Have you gone mad?!" It was his turn to stand up in anger.

"Will you sit down?!" Keiko yelled at her husband. "Takeru." She spoke in a threatening tone of voice. He complied hesitantly of course. She now focused on her kids. "My main concern with you two is your education."

"What of it?" Aoshi interrupted. Keiko cleared her throat.

"That's what I'd like to know." Aoshi ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"I'm dropping out."

"WHAT?!"

"That is absurd! You are not dropping out of school. You will continue to study business law an-"

"I am doing whatever the hell I want to dad!" This time Aoshi got up. "Why can't you three just accept and be happy for us just once. All our lives we've done everything you've wanted us to. ARE WE YOUR PUPPETS OR YOUR CHILDREN?!" Silence.

"Tou-san Kaa-san. Onegai." Kaoru was on the verge of tears. "I want to do this knowing that I'll have your support. But if you won't give it to me as much as it may hurt, I'll leave."

"Dear God." Keiko breathed desperately. "Kaoru you are only a child."

"In your eyes perhaps, but by law I'm legal. I'm 18." She stared at her father who by the looks of it was having an inner turmoil. "I'm not little Kaoru-chan anymore." She finished. Keiko sniffed.

"Are you two sure this is what you want to do?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Hai!" Kaoru smiled at her brother who smiled back.

"Fine." Yousuke spoke stubbornly. "Do what you please, and I don't think you're my puppet!" He emphasized the ps. Aoshi smirked. "Wipe that damn smirk off your face before I do it BAKA!" He turned his head to the side trying to hide his own smirking face. Hey, Aoshi was supposed to still THINK that he's angry.

Takeru held Keiko's hand. "Seeing as you inherited all of your most infuriating characteristics from me I can only assume that there is nothing I can do to change your mind." Kaoru nodded. "Alright…I'll allow it. But at least promise me you'll finish high school."

Kaoru practically flew to her fathers arms. "Yakusoku! Domo!" She laughed. Keiko saw her son hugging his father. She smiled. Aoshi and Kaoru both hugged her at the same time. "Love you mom."

"Yeah what she said." Aoshi added. Keiko frowned at her son.

"Shinomori Aoshi you tell your mother you love her, this instant or so help me God…"

"I love you mother." He mumbled trying to hold in his laughter.

"That went pretty well, don't you think?

"I don't know about you but I thought my dad was going to kick my ass." Aoshi ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Ah yes the advantages of being a girl." Kaoru spoke while grinning sheepishly.

"Pff. What's that?"

"I'm daddy's little girl. He was bound to surrender." She said as a matter of fact.

'_Spoiled little brat.'_

--

_negai__ yo ima kono te wo michibike   
itsuwari no kagayaki fukikeshitemiseyou  
sono chikara ga yogoretemiete mo  
shinjitsu no hata furikazase!  
  
tsumetaku tozasareta sekai ni otosareta   
kawaranai itami wo ajiawasete yaru sa  
  
negai yo ima kono te wo michibike   
itsuwari no kagayaki fukikeshitemiseyou  
sono chikara ga yogoretemiete mo  
shinjitsu no hata furikazase!_

_"That was Azrael with their #1 hit single 'Shout at the Devil'."_

_"Yeah the band is currently on tour so if you want free tickets, be the number 10 caller right here on 100.2 J-Rock. That's 534-7625."_

_"Tickets are selling fast, so you don't want to mi-"_

Megumi turned off the radio. All of the girls were in the break room of the Ishin Shishi recording studio.

"Come on girls. Break is over." Megumi spoke.

"Technically, we still have 5 minutes." Tokio said while scowling at Megumi. Ever since they got signed and started recording, Megumi has turned into the biggest most annoying not to mention demanding bitch to ever grace the planet.

"So what? We need to get to work."

"Megumi all we've done is work. Can't you just let us relax for a moment?" Kaoru begged. She was just so tired. With school and practice and recording sessions she really didn't think she was going to make it_. 'I could really go for a nice shot of Tequila right now or maybe a rum and coke. Mmm that sounds good.'_

"I'm so tired." Misao whined.

"That is not my fault Misao. No one told you to join your school dance." Misao narrowed her eyes.

"You know what Megumi? Fuck you!"

"Stop!" Tokio yelled clearly pissed off. "We're all stressed out. Misao, we don't care that you dance. You _did_ let us know from the start that it's something that you do. Besides," She spoke now to Megumi, "it'll be over in 2 months or so."

"Sorry guys…I just have a lot of tension." Megumi spoke then took a sip of her water.

"Seems to me like you need to get laid or something." Megumi spit out her drink and started coughing while she looked at Kaoru. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." _'Damn you rooster-head. It's all your fault.'_ She scrunched up her face making the other girls laugh. "Oh shut up. Let's go shall we?"

"Yeah yeah. We heard you the first time wench!"

"Tokio…"

"Gomen."

--

Misao hummed to herself as she prepared dinner. Ah, thank God for Kraft Macaroni and cheese. So much has happened. First she moved to Tokyo to live on her own. Then she got into a kick ass band. Then she met the love of her life. Err…

_'Love of my life my ass. Forget that idiot.' _

She got picked as the lead role of the Swan Lake, which wasn't going as good as it should be.

_'I just need to concentrate more. Only 2 months and you're done, girl.'_

Her band got signed. They're currently recording and will start touring when she and Kaoru graduate. Life is good. She smiled.

_'I'm feeling mighty good today. Hmm…Maybe I'll give Shiro a call. He'll make me feel even better.'_

The doorbell rang. Misao walked over to the front door and unlocked both locks then opened the door. Smack! The force of the slap made her head turn to the left and instantly left a red mark on her cheek. It hurt. She faced her attacker.

"J jiya!" She stuttered with eyes wide and watery.

"How could you Misao? How could you?!" He yelled while shaking her by the shoulders. He was furious. Eyes wide with rage yet with a hint of sadness in them. He pushed her causing her to fall back on her butt.

"Wait a minute!" She screamed desperately while trying to get up.

"What for, huh?! Why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to hear it from somebody else?! DAMN IT MISAO!"

"I was going to tell you. I I just couldn't." She sobbed. "I knew you'd react this way."

"You are going to quit that band you hear me?" He warned her. "You are a dancer. Not some rocker chick!"

"I AM NOT MY MOTHER JIYA!!" She yelled. "I never was. Don't you see?" She begged with her eyes. He stood still staring at her in shock.

"No, you're not. She would never betray me." He replied.

"How have I betrayed you?! By doing what my father loved to do?!"

"Shut up!"

"God, you just hated him so much didn't you?!

"Shut up!"

"Don't want me to end up some rebel to disgrace the perfect Kashiwazaki Nenji, RIGHT?!!!" She was right in his face. Her own face was red and moist with tears.

"SHUT UP!" He raised his hand to hit her again but contained himself. He turned his back to her. "I… Good bye Misao." He walked towards the door.

"Jiya!" He stepped out into the hallway.

"JIYA!" He was gone. Misao fell on her knees and continued sobbing. "j jiya…"

"Misao-chan?" She looked up.

"Shiro?" She ran into his arms, buried her head in his chest and cried. "He h hates me… What should I I d do?" He picked her up and carried her bridal style to her bedroom.

"Come on let's get you to bed." After reaching her bedroom, Shiro gently laid her on the bed and tucked her in. "Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

_"Get some rest Misao." He kissed her lips. "Sweet dreams." For a moment she remained looking into his blue-gray eyes then finally she closed her eyes and fell into a world of dreams about her dear…_

She closed her eyes the remaining tears hitting the soft pillows beneath her head. _'Aoshi.'_ 

--

"Hey Jiya, it's me Misao-chan… Anyways um I'm just calling to remind you that today's the opening night for Swan Lake. I hope you come and see me." Misao paused for a moment. "I miss you." She whispered on the verge of tears. "Sayonara." Misao hung up the phone and began to sob. 2 months had passed and he still hadn't forgiven her. She should have told him from the beginning, but she was just waiting for the perfect time. The possibility that her two cousins, Okon and Omasu, would actually work for Hiko, her boss' rival and best friend, seemed rather farfetched. Those two would be the death of her one day. Kaoru walked into the dressing room to see a distressed looking Misao. Even though the attire she wore was beautiful, a white tutu with silver glitter, white stockings and white pointe shoes. She had a perfect bun at the back of her head and a simple glittering silver crown.

"How you doing?"

"Horrible. I don't think I can do this." Kaoru kneeled down in front of Misao and lifted her chin up.

"You can, I know you can." Misao wiped her face with her hands and smiled.

"You're right." She sniffed. "Concentrate, breathe." She spoke to herself. Slowly both girls made her way to the side of the stage where they could see the other dancers executing their routine perfectly.

"Ganbatte ne." Kaoru hugged Misao and left to go sit in the audience.

_'Concentrate, breathe. Concentrate, breathe. Concentrate, bre-'_

"Misao." She looked behind her and instantly felt her heartbeat quicken. "I came to wish you good luck." He spoke with a gentle yet husky voice. He still wore his all black ensemble and she noticed that his hair was a bit longer. She couldn't get enough of his features and those blue-gray eyes, God how she loved them. Aoshi approached her and whispered in her ear, "Good luck." He kissed her cheek leaving a tingly feeling that she loved yet feared at the same time. She smiled.

"Arigatou."

"Brava!"

"Bravissima!"

All of the dancers were currently on the stage bowing as the patrons clapped, cheered, and threw roses. The show was a great success. The girls split in half to let the boy who danced as the Prince walk down the middle of the stage to take a bow. He positioned himself at stage left while Misao walked down the middle to take her bows. The clapping got louder. Yamashita-san handed Misao a bouquet of red roses and kissed her cheeks. She was so proud of Misao. She made the perfect Odette. Tchaikovsky would be pleased that such a beauty could dance to his music with such poise and grace. The dancers took one last company bow and then exited the stage.

"Misao!" Misao saw her three best friends pushing through the crowd trying to reach her.

"Great job!" Kaoru praised while giving her a hug.

"Yeah. It was wonderful." Tokio added.

"You were amazing." Megumi said as she too hugged Misao.

"Thanks guys. I'm glad you came." She looked around. "Where did Aoshi go?" Megumi rolled her eyes.

"My brother was here?" Kaoru asked looking for her brother.

"I ie. I guess I thought I saw him." Misao lied. _'I want to see him again.'_

"So what are you doing now?" Kaoru asked.

"Actually I have a date with Shiro. Is he here?"

"Oh he's here alright. Got on my nerves." Megumi teased. "Kept sighing throughout the entire performance."

"Yeah…"Sigh "Misao." Sigh. "Thou art so beautiful." Tokio joined.

"Shut up!" Misao laughed.

"Nice impression ladies." Shiro appeared out of nowhere causing all the girls to bite their lips trying not to laugh. He'd clearly heard them making fun of him. "Ha ha." He laughed sarcastically. Shiro held Misao's face and kissed her lips. "You're the best." Misao blushed and mumbled thanks. "So my lady," he smirked. "Shall we leave?"

"Lead the way." Misao replied. "Bye guys." She quickly bid her friends farewell and left with prince charming to eat good Italian food.

Not too far away stood an old man watching his granddaughter with proud eyes.

--

After the delicious dinner, things got a little bit hot for the couple. Misao was unbuttoning Shiro's white collard shirt as they kissed passionately. She finally managed to unbutton the last button and immediately attacked his neck making him groan. Shiro picked Misao up, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist, and walked to her bedroom. Once he made it to her room, he laid her on the bed and began kissing her collarbone. She sat up slightly to allow him to pull her blue shirt over her head. He began kissing her neck again as she managed to pull the shirt off of him. Her hands made their way down to his belt buckle, his pants button and the zipper is undone! For a virgin who's never done this before she sure did know how to get a guy out of his clothes with no difficulty. Sucking on her bottom lips one last time, Shiro pulled away.

"My turn." He kissed his way down to her chest which was still covered by her black bra, then down to her belly. He kissed her waist and pulled down her black dress pants down her thighs and off her legs. _'She is so hot!'_ He thought with a smirk and made his way up to her face to kiss her again. One hand buried itself in her sweet smelling raven hair while the other went between her legs and rubbed on her sensitive nub through the material of her black satin panties.

"Mmmm." She moaned into his mouth as his hand worked wonders. She pressed herself harder against his hand, eyes closed tightly, anxious for something to happen. She didn't know exactly what it was but she new she was getting there, where ever that place may be. "Uh! Uh! AHHH!" She screamed into his neck as she reached her first orgasm. She opened her eyes to see green eyes look back at her with lust.

"Misao," he brushed a lock of her hair from her face. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He began to pull down her underwear. Well what do you think she's going to say?

"Yes."

To be continued… 

**A/N: **Hmm…

Yakusoku- promise


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters nor most of the songs that will be used in this fic. Get it, got it, good!

Play that Emotion

Chapter Eleven

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shiro asked as he began to pull down her underwear.

"Yes." Misao replied. Shiro kissed her hungrily with a little bit of possessiveness. His hand went back down to her womanhood. He wanted to get her nice and wet knowing that it would be her first time. On her part, Misao was lost in bliss and he was only using his hands. She'd heard from Megumi, Tokio and girls at school that the first time it hurts, but that once the pain subsides its the best feeling in the world. As she felt his fingers going in and out of her faster and she couldn't stop but wonder if maybe she should wait and give herself to the man whom unfortunately she loved. With those thoughts in mind Misao was on the verge of climaxing again. "Ah! Ah! Aoshi!" _'Did I just say that out loud?'_ She noticed how Shiro was now stiff and looking at her as if she was some extraterrestrial or something. "Shit!" She pushed him off of her and got off the bed.

"You said Aoshi." Shiro finally spoke sounding confused. Misao was getting dressed quickly. She needed to get the fuck out of there. "You said Aoshi." He spoke again this time he not only sounded angry but he looked it.

"I know what I said." She finished zipping up her pants. Shiro pulled her to him and yelled.

"You said AOSHI!!"

"Let me go!" She pulled her arm back. Her eyes were now watery. _'How could I be so stupid to think I could just replace him? Why did I have to see him today? Why does he just pop into my head?!'_ She looked Shiro in the eyes. "I love him." She spoke softly, surprised that she even said it. Shiro growled. "I'm so sorry." She ran from her room, from her apartment, from the building and into the streets, into the rain, with tears in her eyes.

When she was too tired to run anymore she stopped and found herself at Sanctuary. The lights were dim and the place was void of people. She made her way to the section where Aoshi always practiced with his band. His black guitar was propped up on a guitar holder. She stood there staring at it for what seemed liked ages until she heard someone start singing behind her.

_"Hontou wa totemo kokoro wa moroku. Daremo ga hibiwareteiru…"_ She didn't need to turn around to see who it was and he didn't need to see her face to know she was crying. He wondered what could make her so sad. He wondered why she stood there staring at his guitar soaked from head to toe. He wondered why he wondered when he knew it was because of him. He felt his feet take him to her. He wrapped his arms around her pressing her close gently and continued to softly sing.

_Furidashita ame ni nurete  
Kimi wa mata tachidomatteshimau kedo  
Shinjitekureru kara_

_Dare yori takaku Sora e to chikadzuku  
Kagayaki wo atsume hikari wo motomeru  
Moetsukitemo Kamawanai sa  
Subete wa shinjitsu to tomo ni aru_

_Shounen wa hito no kage ni yuganda nikushimi wo mita  
Sonna sekai nante mou nanimo mitakunai yo  
Nanimo! Nanimo! Nanimo!_

She turned in his arms to face him. She wanted to see his eyes. He started to move their bodies slightly, side to side, to a slow place. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled and he smiled back.

_Soredemo omou Anata no koto wo  
Kisetsu ga nagareteitemo...  
Me wo tojite itsumo miteta fuukei no you ni  
Nandomeka no ame mo agatta_

_Setsunai hito yo Kanawanu negai yo  
Naze kono mune kara ai wa umareteyuku  
Sakimidareta hana wa yurete  
Shizunda daichi ni furisosogu  
_

_Ai wo toki wa kanadete omoi wa afureru  
Togiresouna hodo toumeina koe ni  
Arukidashita sono hitomi e  
Owaranai mirai o sasageyou  
_

When he finished singing she hugged him dearly. And he knew that this was why he came back. Being on tour and away from her was driving him crazy. Nothing mattered at that moment. All was forgotten as they stood in each others embrace.

For Shiro however, it wasn't the same. After she'd run out on him he followed her. And now standing there watching the woman he loves and the man he hates together, he felt like a monster filled with rage and envy. He had to put a stop to this. He will not lose his Misao. For his own sake, he just couldn't.

--

"Aki-san. It's me Shiro." Shiro spoke into his cell phone. He was sitting in his office.

_"Shiro-san? Wow it's been a while since I've heard from you. How are you?"_

"Great Aki, just great. And yourself?"

_"Well you know working hard everyday." _

"Aki-san, I called because I need a favor." Shiro began doodling on a sheet of paper.

_"What kind of favor?"_

"Kurou Himitsu will start touring soon. I need for you to send me Azrael's schedule for the next couple of months. I don't want them anywhere near each other."

_"Ano… Shiro-san, that's going to be a bit difficult."_ He spoke nervously_. "Hiko has those two women who are constantly on the ball with everything. I don't have access to things like I used to."_

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses! Get me what I want or your wife gets the pictures from your little expedition last summer!" Shiro yelled into his phone.

_"Al…alright… Give me a week at least."_

"You have 48 hours Aki. Don't disappoint me." He hung up the phone before Aki could say anything else. _'We'll see who'll be staying away from Misao. Time. Time fixes everything and with time she'll forget about you, Aoshi-san.'_

--

"Welcome to Hey! Hey! Hey! Music Champ!!"

Applause. The two hosts looked through the "peep" squares and made funny comments according to who they saw. After revealing the artist behind 3 of the 4 doors and completing the interviews, the time to reveal the last guest came. The host walked over to the last door.

"Let's see who we have here! Open up!" One of the hosts hit the button that would open the door. The slide door moved to reveal…

"KUROI HIMITSU!!" The audience went crazy. And after several minutes they still wouldn't stop clapping. "URUSAI!! UUURUUSAII" The girls were laughing and kept bowing. At last the audience calmed down. "Kuroi Himitsu, it's great to have you here."

"Arigatou gozaimasu." The girls spoke and bowed at the same time.

"Please tell us your names, age and what you play."

"Takani Megumi, 19. I play everything and vocals."

"Takagi Tokio, 19. Everything and vocals.

"Kamiya Kaoru, 18. I play everything and vocals.

"Makimachi Misao, 18. Everything and vocals." The audience clapped.

"A band where the members alternate instruments is not something that is seen very often. How did you guys come up with the concept?" The bald host spoke.

"Ano… when we first started the band before Misao joined, we were a normal band. I played bass, Tokio played lead guitar, Kaoru the drums and the old member was lead singer. But after we found out that Misao could play the other instruments as all of us did, I thought that the alternation would be a great idea." Megumi answered.

"Indeed." The other host spoke.

"So, you begin touring this month. How is it going?" The bald host asked.

"It's exhausting but at the same time it's so much fun. We give our fans all we got and they just give us back so much more." Tokio replied earning applause from the audience.

"It's the month of love, any plans?" The other host asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Boys beware," Kaoru spoke. "We're gonna rock your world."

--

"I'm soooo tired." Kaoru whined as she sat on one of the black leather seats in Katsura's office. The other members of Kuroi Himitsu were sitting down looking exhausted as hell as well.

"I'm going to close my eyes for 5 minutes peoples." Misao spoke while leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry ladies." The girls straightened up at the sound of their boss' voice. "I have been working your butts off."

"Iie. Tis' the price one must pay when they become a celebrity." Megumi said earning a scowl from her friends. She rolled her eyes at them in return. Katsura smiled.

"I brought a visitor." Katsura stepped away from the door to reveal a tall handsome man. He had long brown hair parted down the middle and a gold head band and hazel eyes. He was wearing a black button up shirt with gold stripes and dark blue jeans with black boots. In other words, he was yummy. "This is Amakusa Shougo. I'm sure you've all heard of him."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the ladies who have caught the world by storm." Shougo spoke with his husky voice. Kaoru, Misao and Tokio shook his hand and introduced themselves. Megumi approached him and extended her hand.

"I'm Takani Megumi. It's a pleasure to meet you. "He kissed the back of her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." He kissed her hand again. They remained standing there just looking into each others eyes, but were finally interrupted by Katsura.

"Please have a seat." Everyone sat down. Katsura himself sat on his huge black leather chair behind his desk. "I would like for Shougo to work with Kuroi Himitsu and release a single together. It's up to you guys to come up with the concept of the song. I do hope to hear some satisfying results soon." He smiled.

Shougo smiled at Megumi. "This should be fun."

--

"I know that asshole has something to do with it!" Aoshi yelled. The guys were currently sitting at a diner on their way to yet another talk show.

"Why would he want to do something like that?" Sanosuke asked. He hasn't seen his "girlfriend" for almost 5 months and if what Aoshi was implying was true, then one Shiro was going to die.

"He wants to keep me away from Misao. It makes perfect sense." Aoshi answered.

"It could very well be a coincidence." Saitou spoke while exhaling the cigarette smoke.

"This coming from the guy who had to break up with his girlfriend because they've been apart for so long." Aoshi added.

"Pff! Ahou."

"There have been many a times and many a festivals when both bands could have performed together. Notice how they always come the week after us…

"Aosh-"

"AND sometimes even the day after us!"

"What the hell is it that's bothering you so much about this?" Kenshin asked finally tired of hearing Aoshi complain.

"He wants MY Misao and I would rather DIE than to see that happen!" Everyone in the diner stopped talking stopped eating and were looking at Aoshi. Aoshi snatched a cigarette from the box of Marlboro reds laying on the table and the lighter. _'Damn it I'm going fucking crazy!'_

By now the environment got back to normal. "Aoshi…" Kenshin began, "Let's just worry about the new single and then-"

"That's it!" Aoshi jumped up.

"What?" Sano asked. Hopeful ne.

"We'll be shooting the video for 'Gessekai' soon. I'll ask Hiko…" He trailed off into his own thoughts.

"For what? Ask Hiko for what?!" To say Sano was curious would have put the cat to shame.

"That we request for Kuroi Himitsu to be in our video." Aoshi answered with a smirk.

"A cameo." Sanosuke thought out loud.

Saitou grinned. "Clever."

Kenshin cracked his knuckles. "And it's my turn to come up with the ideas for the video." _'Tanoshii!'_

--

_kareno ni saita chiisa na hana no you ni_

_nante sabishii kono yuugure_

_todokanai omoi wo idaite_

_nante sabishii kono yuugure_

_todokanai omoi wo idaite_

As the music played, on stage fireworks went off causing the crowd to cheer. Kaoru was playing the drums wearing a gray short sleeved tight shirt, her usual school girl skirt which was black, white and gray and black combat boots. Her hair was in a high ponytail tied up with a gray ribbon. Tokio was playing bass. She wore a gray tank top that revealed her belly button and low rise black jeans with black tennis shoes. She kept her hair down. Misao was on lead guitar wearing a gray tube top, a long black skirt that went down to her ankles and black flip flops. She had her hair in a single braid at the back of her head. Megumi who was lead singer and back up guitar wore a gray mini skirt, a black tank top with a cute little gray jacket with the sleeves rolled up. On her feet she wore black stiletto heels and her hair was in an up-do with curls falling down her back. Finally Shougo, also lead singer, was wearing a gray silk button up shirt (unbuttoned), black leather pants and black boots. Shougo held Megumi's chin as he sang the next verse.

_watashi no daiji na kono fue no utau uta wo _

_anata wa kiite iru no daro ka_

_doko ka no chiisa na ki no shita de_

_anata wa kiite iru no daro ka_

_doko ka no chiisa na ki no shita de_

_sunda neiro de hibiku kono fue_

_anata wa kiite iru no daro ka_

_nakiku tabireta fue no oto wo_

_anata wa kiite iru no daro ka_

_nakiku tabireta fue no oto wo_

_yama wa yuugure yoru no yami ga shinobi yoru_

_anata wa doko ni iru no daro ka_

_kaze no tayori mo ima wa todae_

_anata wa doko ni iru no daro ka_

_kaze no tayori mo ima wa todae_

During the musical bridge Shougo and Megumi did a small waltz.

_yama no sakamichi hitori de aruite itta_

_anata wa ima mo utatte iru_

_kanata no sora ni koe ga kikoe_

_anata wa ima mo utatte iru_

_kanata no sora ni koe ga kikoe_

_hitoribocchi de kage wo mitsumeru_

_anata wa doko ni iru no daro ka_

_kaze no tayori mo ima wa todae_

_anata wa doko ni iru no daro ka_

_kaze no tayori mo ima wa todae_

_lalalala........._

The music ended and the crowd began to applause.

"Arigatou OSAKA!" Megumi yelled into the microphone.

"Minna! Domo!!" Shougo yelled into his mic. Megumi and Shougo held hands and bowed. He pulled her to him and kissed her making the crowd cheer louder. Megumi pushed him lightly and walked away from him. Just before she left the stage she gave the people one last bow then left.

The other members joined her backstage. She saw Shougo and stomped up to him.

"What's up?" He smiled. SMACK! "What the-"

"Don't you ever do that without my permission!" She yelled with tears in her eyes. "You have no idea what you've just done! NONE!" She started crying.

"I'm sorry Megumi. I just couldn't help myself. I like you…a lot." He reached out to grab her but she backed away.

"I don't." She ran to the dressing room. He was going to go after her but was stopped.

"Don't." Tokio spoke. "She'll be okay. Just let her be for now." He nodded.

_'Sano…'_ Megumi cried.

--

"Good morning!" Kenshin was in a good mood. Just one of those days when you wake up on the right side of the bed. He was opening the curtains to all of the windows earning groans from his awakening band mates.

"Kenshin it's 7 in the morning." Sano complained trying to hide from the sun beneath the covers.

"Yes and we have a breakfast scheduled with Hiko in an hour." Kenshin walked over to Sano's bed and pulled of the covers. "So get the fuck up!" He yelled looking furious with amber eyes. Suddenly he smiled and was back to normal Kenshin again.

"Seriously Ken, its creepy when you do that." Sano commented. Saitou chuckled.

"Shit your pants ahou."

"Fuck you." Sano retorted. Aoshi came out of the bathroom already dressed and ready. "Being up at 7 should be illegal." Sano spoke while heading towards the bathroom. "Fucking hangover." He mumbled to himself.

--

"Fucking hangover." Kaoru mumbled to herself. She was the only one out of the 4 girls who hasn't left her bed.

"You need to stop drinking so much Kaoru. It's not good for you." Tokio scolded her while tying her hair in a low ponytail.

"Yeah yeah. I heard you mom." Kaoru got up slowly and paused. She ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Retching sounds could be heard.

"You know truthfully, she is drinking a lot lately." Misao spoke while tying up her white Nikes.

"I know." Tokio agreed. Megumi walked into the hotel room looking pale and out of breath. "What happened?" Tokio asked. Megumi handed her the newspaper she was holding. It read _'Lovers of the Ishin Shishi'_ with a picture of Megumi and Shougo kissing. Tokio read the first line of the article. _'What has been suspected since Katsura confirmed that Kuroi Himitsu and Amakusa Shougo would be working on a single together has now been proven. Takani Megumi and Amakusa Shougo are a couple.'_

"So what Meg this'll blow over before you know it." Tokio tried to console Megumi.

"No no NO!" Megumi snapped. "It's not just gonna fucking blow over. When he reads this…" She started sobbing.

_'When who?'_ Misao thought.

--

"Glad to see you guys actually made it on time." Hiko spoke while looking at his menu.

"Are you kidding with Kenshin around 'late' is not even in our vocabulary." Sanosuke spoke as they all took a seat. The waitress came and took their orders.

"So how has work been? Having fun?" Hiko asked.

"Everything's great." Aoshi replied. "But there is something I'd like to ask you?" As Aoshi and Hiko kept conversing Saitou asked one of the waiters to bring him the morning paper.

"Thank you." He spoke to the waiter and paid him. He proceeded to read the front page and froze.

"What do you think?" Aoshi finished.

"Well, Katsura and I are friends. I suppose he might actually agree to such a request." Hiko noticed Saitou was completely into whatever he was reading. "What's the scoop?"

Saitou looked up at Hiko then at Sano then back at Hiko. "Ah…Just Kuroi Himitsu." Saitou replied nervously. _'Shit. He's gonna find out sooner or later.'_

"Really let me see." Sanosuke snatched the paper away from Saitou and began to read the article. There was a sudden tension so thick Saitou thought he could drown in it. Sanosuke gently placed the newspaper on the table and cleared his throat. "Excuse me." He politely got up from his chair and went towards the bathroom.

"I'll go see what's wrong with the ahou." Saitou left.

"What was that all about?" Hiko asked confused.

In the bathroom, Sanosuke was seating on the floor with his back against the wall and his head on his hands.

"How you doing?"

Sanosuke looked up. "I guess you knew all along huh?"

"Yeah. I'm not as dense as the Battousai nor as self centered Aoshi." Saitou lit up a cigarette.

"I don't know what to do? I don't want to believe what that damn paper says but the picture…" He stared Saitou in the eyes with a look that reminded Saitou of a lost child. "You don't think she would do something like that…what would you do if Tokio…"

_'What would I do if Tokio did something like that to me? I'd fucking kill her.'_ "I'd talk to her first." He lied. Sano nodded. _'The ahou is stronger than I thought.'_

To be continued…

**A/N:** I would like to apologize again for taking so long updating. Aside from my writers block, I've been having a bad case of paranoia. I'm totally freaking out that someone is going to tell me how much I suck. It's not that I am a shy person who worries about what people think about me it's just that I'm a songwriter. So writing actual stories is like me taking advanced mathematical courses when I would much rather study chord progressions and modulation. Bear with me peoples! on knees with forehead touching ground I have to write! I keep getting ideas and if I keep them in… then…then I'D DIE! Shinitakunai yo!

Oh yeah I know it seems like everything is happening pretty fast in the story. I'm trying to finish it. If only I had the ability to have 1001 awesome stories that were still being worked on and not become suicidal, I would. Alas…Anyways I'm ranting.

Jan ne!

Tanoshii - fun

The song Aoshi sang to Misao was 'Niji' by L'arc en ciel

In reality the heart is very fragile  
Everyone's heart cracks  
Drenched in the falling rain  
You paused again but  
Because we believe in you

Higher than everyone Close to the sky  
Collecting radiance and seeking light  
Even if it burns out It does not matter  
Everything is together with the truth

In one's boyhood one saw hatred distorted in people's shadow  
In such a world we don't want to see anything anymore  
Nothing! Nothing! Nothing!

And yet I think of you  
Even as seasons pass...  
When I close my eyes it is like the scenery that I always saw  
Rain always stops

Painful people Impossible desires  
Why is love born from this heart?  
The flowers that bloom in profusion wave  
Rain incessantly on the sunken earth

Time plays a tune of love, feelings overflow  
In a transparent voice  
I began to walk towards those eyes  
Let's dedicate the endless future

The song performed by Kuroi Himitsu w/ Shougo is 'Hai'iro no Hitomi' (Gray Pupil) by Ringo Shiina w/ Masamune Kusano (from SPITZ)

Like a little flower that bloomed in a desolate field

What a lonely evening this is

Hold on to the feelings I cannot receive

What a lonely evening this

Hold on to the feelings I cannot receive

I sing the song of this precious flute of mine

It seems as though you hear it

Somewhere under that little tree

It seems as though you hear it

Somewhere under that little tree

The flute echoes through the cleared timbre

It seems as though you hear it

The crying, traveling sound of the flute

It seems as though you hear it

The crying, traveling sound of the flute

The darkness of night creeps up on the mountain, where it is evening

Where could you be?

Even the wind no longer reports to me

Where could you be?

Even the wind no longer reports to me

I walked the hill path up the mountain alone

Even now, you are singing

Your voice is audible in the far off sky

Even now, you are singing

Your voice is audible in the far off sky

All alone, I gaze at the shadows

Where could you be?

Even the wind no longer reports to me

Where could you be?

Even the wind no longer reports to me


End file.
